A Heart Full of Love
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing of Les Misérables. Everything belongs to the wonderful Victor Hugo. I do own my original characters. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are thoughts, flashbacks and song lyrics.

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't written anything in FOREVER, but real life has gotten in the way and I haven't found much time to sit down & write. I've been reading a lot, working a lot and studying a lot. I will update my other stories – just having a little problem with writer's block. I do have the last two chapters of Derby Dreaming written and hopefully, will post them soon. For right now, sit back, relax and enjoy the ride. On a side note, Marius and Cosette look like the Marius & Cosette in Les Miserables the 25th Anniversary (aka Katie Hall & Nick Jonas).

Summary: AU: Cosette and Marius have settled down and have two beautiful children – Fantine and Enjolras. When Fantine is fifteen-years-old, she falls in love with Raphael. Cosette and Marius don't like him, but nine-year-old Enjolras does. Will Cosette and Marius overcome their dislike of Raphael to please their daughter or will they lose her forever? Rated T for safety.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Drama

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

_Cosette Pontmercy looked over at her lovely husband and stroked his black curls. Marius was still asleep and Cosette didn't blame him. They had spent the night in each other's arms, making love and whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. Marius stirred in his sleep and adjusted his position. _

"_Marius, I'm not feeling well, so I'm staying in bed today." Cosette told her beloved, getting back under the covers. Marius nodded and kissed her forehead before exiting the room._

_It turned out that Cosette was expecting, according to the physician. When Cosette was in her second trimester, the couple started talking about baby names as they took a walk in the garden. It was springtime and Cosette's favorite season. She loved the idea of the world starting over. Everything seemed fresher, newer, like opening a bottle of wine and drinking in the taste. _

"_Marius, if we have a girl, could we name her after my mother? I never knew her and would like to honor her name." Cosette told her husband. Marius nodded, completely understanding where his wife was coming from – he never knew his parents either. They died when Marius was three-years-old, so he was sent to live with his grandfather – his father's father._

"_If we have a boy, I would like to honor him after my best friend, Enjolras." Marius put in. Cosette nodded and sat down on a bench, Marius sitting next to her.

* * *

_

_Three months later, Cosette and Marius welcomed their daughter, Fantine Bridget Pontmercy. She was named for Cosette's mother and a friend of Marius' from childhood. As the physician cleaned the baby, Cosette looked up lovingly at Marius._

"_I don't know how our lives could get better." Marius said, watching as little Fantine was placed in her mother's arms. Marius kissed his wife's forehead and exited the nursery, letting mother and child bond._

_That night, Marius and Cosette got very little sleep. Fantine wouldn't stop crying, no matter what they did, she wouldn't give them peace._

"_Give her to me – I have an idea." Marius whispered. Cosette shot him a confused glance as she handed little Fantine to him._

"A heart full of love  
A heart full of song,  
I'm doing everything all wrong  
Oh God for shame, I do not even know your name  
Dear mademoiselle, won't you say, will you tell?_" Marius sang. Fantine's crying ceased as Marius and Cosette continued signing to their little girl. Within minutes, she was fast asleep. Cosette smiled and put her baby back in the crib, gently rocking it._

_The exhausted parents climbed back into bed, praying that things would get easier. When Fantine was six years old, Cosette and Marius welcomed their second child – a boy they named Enjolras Fortune. Enjolras named for Marius' best friend and Fortune because they were fortunate to have him – Cosette had a miscarriage before Enjolras was conceived. When all hope was lost, Cosette discovered she was pregnant. Seemed like fortune was on their side._

_Fantine and Enjolras were two very different children. Six years his senior, Fantine made sure her little brother got every ounce of attention as she did. Enjolras didn't like that – he spent his time in the nursery, rearranging his toy soldiers and had them engage in battle._

_One afternoon, the entire Pontmercy family went to the park. Enjolras spread his toys on the ground, watched over by his mother. Fantine, however, saw a friend of hers – Noelle – and went to talk to her. Noelle was the second oldest child of Alzema – Eponine's older sister. Alzema also had a son – he was twenty-years-old named Raphael. Raphael was a carriage driver and very good at his job. Ever since Alzema died two years ago, he had been raising himself and his sister as best as he could._

_The Pontmercy family walked back to Number 55 Rue Plummet – the estate Cosette's father had left them before he died. _

"_Fantine, who was that young man with Noelle?" Marius asked as they entered the house._

"_He is Noelle's older brother, papa. I do not know his name." Fantine answered as she stepped out of her boots._

"_Fantine, I want you to stay away from him." Marius warned. Fantine nodded, her blond curls bouncing. Marius smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead._

_Fantine couldn't stop thinking of the young man as she undressed and changed into her nightgown. She picked up the novel she bought at the booksellers and began reading._

_Little did Fantine know, that in four days, she would be falling in love with the mysterious Raphael Thenardier. _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Raphael Thenardier gently pulled back on the reins of his two carriage horses – Salt and Pepper so that they could stop for a passenger. Raphael jumped off the carriage and went to open the door for the passenger – it was a young woman and her mother.

"Where to ladies?" Raphael asked, climbing back on top of the carriage.

"The salon – it is my daughter's birthday today." The mother responded. Raphael nodded and kissed to Salt and Pepper to walk forward.

They arrived at the salon five minutes later. Raphael tied the reins tightly to the stand outside so that the horses wouldn't run away. He then helped the daughter and mother out of the carriage.

"Happiest of birthdays." Raphael told the daughter. She smiled and he noticed her ears turn red.

"Thank you kind sir." Fantine told him, smiling when he kissed her hand.

"Fantine, come along." The mother called. Fantine turned and looked at Raphael. She then followed her mother into the salon.

Because he had no other passengers that day, Raphael decided to get Fantine something. Since he didn't get paid much, he couldn't get her something expensive. He settled on a bouquet of flowers, seeing he didn't know the girl long.

He paid for the flowers and exited the shop. Pepper's ears pricked up, thinking that Raphael had a treat for him. Raphael smiled and patted the horse's shoulder before climbing back on top of the carriage.

He turned the horses toward the salon and saw Fantine and her mother standing outside. Raphael halted the horses and climbed down from the carriage, handing the flowers to Fantine. She smiled and climbed into the carriage. He helped Fantine's mother in as well, receiving a glare from her.

After his rounds were over, Raphael drove the carriage home. Noelle was there, sweeping the porch. She put her broom away and went to help her brother.

"Noelle, do you know anyone by the name of Fantine?" Raphael asked as he unhitched the horses from the carriage. Noelle nodded.

"Fantine is my best friend. Why?" the girl asked.

"I saw her on my rounds and she's a beautiful girl." Raphael told his sister. He removed Salt's bridle as Noelle tended to Pepper. The horses were so named because of their coloring – Salt was pure white and Pepper was a gray-black. They had a pony, Laurent, but he had recently passed away.

"Raphael, stay away from her. She is just fifteen and you're twenty." Noelle pointed out as they put the horses in their stalls and covered the carriage.

"I will win her, no matter what." Raphael told his sister.

"Women aren't prizes to be won." Nellie – their live-in maid – pointed out as she made dinner.

Raphael and Noelle ate in silence, which was all right by Raphael – there was nothing to talk about.

After dinner, Raphael snuck into the stable and got Pepper out of his stall. Raphael then mounted Pepper from the ground and heeled him into a gallop. He was a mile from home when he realized that he didn't know where Fantine lived. He sighed and urged Pepper into a trot, heading for home.

* * *

Raphael didn't see Fantine again until the following day. She was alone, wearing a flowered dress, her nose was buried in a book. Raphael was taking Salt for a ride, seeing as it was his day off.

"What a beautiful horse." Fantine mused, putting her book aside.

"Her name is Salt. You can pet her." Raphael said, making Salt stand. Fantine put her hand out so that Salt could sniff it. Fantine laughed as Salt's whiskers tickled her palm.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" Raphael asked.

"I did. Thank you." Fantine answered, backing away slowly from Salt.

"What's wrong?" Raphael asked.

"I'm not supposed to be talking to you – my father's orders."

"I can see where your father would be concerned, but I will not hurt you. My name is Raphael." Raphael introduced himself.

"Mine is Fantine." Fantine answered, gathering her book.

"Where do you live? I could let you ride Salt so that you do not wear out yourself." Raphael answered, dismounting Salt. Fantine smiled and mounted the horse with ease.

"I live at Number 55 Rue Plummet."

"Do you ride?" Raphael asked, taking hold of Salt's bridle.

"I received a horse for my birthday and just began riding him. I haven't named him yet." Fantine told Raphael, relaxing in the saddle.

"What's he like? Maybe I could help you name him." Raphael told her.

"He's feisty and a handful. Father says that he's two years old." Fantine said.

"What about Fire?" Raphael suggested.

"I like it and it suits him – his coat is a reddish-brown, like fire." Fantine told him. "This is where I live – I must go now. Thank you for letting me ride your beautiful horse." Fantine said as she dismounted Salt and headed into a brick house with ivy climbing up the sides of it.

He rode Salt back home, all thoughts on Fantine. He didn't realize it, but he was falling in love with her.

_Get the thought out of your head, Raphael _a little voice inside his head told him. _She's five years younger than you. What are you thinking?_

He shook his head and continued riding towards home, thinking of nothing except Fantine.

"Noelle, I need you to do something for me." Raphael told his sister as they sat in the front room. Noelle was working on an embroidery pattern while Raphael polished his boots.

"Anything brother." Noelle told him, putting her pattern down. Raphael quickly scribbled something down on a piece of parchment and handed it to his sister.

"This is a note for Fantine. The next time you see her, please give it to her." Raphael told his sister. Noelle nodded and put the note somewhere safe.

* * *

Back at Number 55 Rue Plummet, Fantine was having a hard time sleeping, so she took the candle next to her bed and exited her room, being very quiet on the landing. She made her way down the stairs, blew out her candle, placed it on the table and made her way out the door.

She opened the stable door and pulled on a pair of her father's riding boots he kept in the barn. They were too big, but Fantine didn't mind. She found Fire's stall and put him in the crossties. Fantine quickly brushed him and put his bridle on. The saddle would make too much noise and she didn't want to wake anyone.

Fantine led Fire outside and mounted him from the ground. She heard something rip and realized it was her nightgown – her boot heel had caught on the hem, causing it to rip. Fantine reminded herself to fix it later.

Not knowing where she was going, she heeled Fire into a trot. She grabbed some of his mane to keep herself steady on his broad back. It was too late to see Noelle – she would be asleep.

Suddenly, Fantine felt something warm between her legs. She decided to head home so that she could figure out what the warmth was. She placed her nightgown between her knees as she led Fire to his stall and took off his bridle. She then closed the stall door, put the boots back where they were and ran as fast as her bare feet would carry her.

Once she was safely in bed, she lit her candle to discover she was bleeding.

"Oh God, it's everywhere!" Fantine moaned, thinking how angry her mother would be in the morning.

Fantine tried to fall back asleep, but there was nothing she could do. She hopped out of bed and made her way to the master bedroom. Fantine had to stifle her laughter when she heard her father snoring. She made her way to her mother's side of the bed and gently touched her.

"Fantine, are you all right?" Cosette asked, a little shocked. Fantine shook her head and led her mother to her bedroom. Blood had stained the bed sheets and there were little droplets on the floor.

"What is wrong with me?" Fantine inquired.

"Nothing, my girl. You're becoming a woman." Cosette told her daughter, going to get a rag. She then handed it to Fantine.

"Place it between your legs and we'll get you some supplies in the morning." Cosette instructed.

"What about my sheets, mother?" Fantine asked.

"You can sleep in Enjolras' room." Cosette answered. Fantine nodded and made her way to her brother's room. She climbed into the spare bed and pulled the sheets over her head. Instantly, Fantine fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is a little graphic.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

"Fantine?" Enjolras questioned the following day.

"Yes, Enjolras?"

"Will you take me to the park?" Enjolras inquired.

"Of course I can. What will we be doing there?"

"I want to fly my kite – it's the perfect day to do it."

"All right. Get your coat and we'll go." Fantine told her brother. While her brother put on his coat, Fantine went to find their parents to let them know what she and Enjolras were up to.

"Go ahead, love." Cosette told her daughter. She and Marius were in the parlor, both reading.

"I'll come with you." Marius offered.

"All right." Fantine said, getting her cloak from the hook.

Once the three of them were at the park, Enjolras took Marius' hand and the two of them went to find the perfect spot for flying the kite. Fantine sat upon a bench and read the book she brought with her.

"May I sit here?" a familiar voice asked. Fantine looked up and saw Raphael standing before her. Without waiting for an answer, Raphael sat down next to Fantine and took one of her hands in his.

"Raphael, please – my father is here." Fantine warned as Raphael moved closer.

"I do not care." Raphael purred in her ear. Fantine got up from the bench and went to Marius' side. Raphael watched with a puzzled expression on his face. Fantine returned to Raphael's side and motioned for him to stand.

"I have told father I'm not well and I have gone home." Fantine told Raphael as they exited the park.

"Is your mother home?" Raphael asked.

"No – she was going into town for a few hours." Fantine told him as they entered the house. Fantine led the way to her bedroom and closed the door.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Raphael asked, already untucking his shirt. Fantine nodded and unbuttoned her dress with shaking hands. The two of them made their way to Fantine's bed. Raphael was on top of Fantine, stroking her chin and whispering soothing words in her ear. His hands were exploring her small body. Fantine's heart began racing as his hands made their way down her spine. He kissed her fully on the lips as he took off her shift. Fantine unbuckled his breeches and let them fall to the floor.

"Are you ready?" Raphael inquired. Fantine nodded as Raphael spread her legs and climbed on top of her. He kissed her small breasts as Fantine felt him enter her.

"Oh God." Fantine moaned as Raphael deepened the kisses, his hands going to her back, drawing her closer to him. He cupped one of Fantine's hands in his and had her touch his shaft. Fantine felt like she was in heaven, she was so high from Raphael's wild spirit.

"Shh. It's through." Raphael soothed Fantine as he helped her get dressed two hours later. Fantine was shaking and shivering, praying under her breath that they wouldn't get caught.

"I love you." Fantine whispered.

"I love you more." Raphael replied, kissing her cheek.

Raphael exited the house as Fantine went to the front room and picked up her embroidery, trying to get what she had done out of her head.

"Fantine?" Cosette called.

"I'm in here, momma." Fantine responded, setting the pattern she was working on down and went to see her mother.

"Angel, are you all right?" Cosette asked, seeing her daughter's pale face and wild eyes.

"I wasn't feeling well, so I walked home from the park." Fantine told her mother.

"You walked home alone?" Cosette questioned. Fantine shook her head.

"Noelle was at the park and she walked me home." Fantine lied.

"How is Noelle?" Cosette inquired.

"She is fine. Mother, is something wrong?" Fantine asked.

"Everything is fine, my sweet." Cosette told her daughter, kissing her cheek. "Darling, you feel warm to me – why don't you go lay back down? I'll have your father bring you something to eat in a bit."

Fantine nodded and went to her bedroom, getting under the covers. She didn't fall asleep, though – she read a book for a while and pretended to sleep whenever she heard footsteps outside her door.

A while later, Marius brought up some stew for Fantine. He knocked on her bedroom door and entered her room, placing the tray in front of her.

"How are you feeling?" Marius asked his daughter. Fantine rubbed her eyes and scooped some stew into her mouth.

"I'm all right." Fantine answered. Marius kissed his daughter's forehead and exited Fantine's room.

That night, when everyone was asleep, Fantine snuck out of her room and to the stables.

"Fantine? Where are you going?" Marius asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I was getting some water." Fantine answered.

"You're not fooling anyone." Marius said.

"Father, what do you mean?" Fantine inquired.

"I saw you leave the park with Raphael." Marius told her.

"He offered to walk me home." Fantine told him, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

"Fantine Bridget Pontmercy." Marius fumed. Fantine felt tears in her eyes. "Oh God – you didn't!"

"Father, he only walked me home!" Fantine yelled.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Marius hissed. "Be honest with me."

"Father, I'm afraid you'll hate me." Fantine said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I will never stop loving you." Marius told his eldest.

"We did." Fantine said, blinking hard.

"Fantine! How could you!" Marius bellowed.

"Father, I'm so sorry." Fantine apologized.

"You will NEVER see him again – swear to me!"

"Father, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I. Love. Him." Fantine managed to choke out between sobs.

"Fantine, do you realize he is older than you?"

"I do not care – Raphael has said that nothing can tear us apart."

"Dearest, you are putting yourself at risk." Marius said, his tone softening.

"I do not care father."

"You are fifteen. He is twenty."

"I do not care." Fantine repeated.

"Sleep out in the stables tonight – I honestly don't know what to do." Marius ordered.

"But father-"

"But nothing, Fantine. You disobeyed your mother and me. What sort of example are you setting for your brother?"

"At least try to get to know him. He's a gentleman who would never hurt me." Fantine pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I've heard enough, Fantine." Marius snapped.

Fantine cried all the way to the stable. How dare her father do this to her! It wasn't right.

She pulled two hay bales together for a bed. For a blanket, she used a worn horse blanket. Fantine ended up crying herself to sleep that night.

"_A heart full of love  
A heart full of song  
I'm doing everything all wrong-_" Fantine started singing, but had to stop – her voice hurt.

"Get up." A voice told Fantine. She looked up and saw her beloved – Raphael. She started to say his name, but he put a hand over her mouth, motioning for her to be quiet. He led her out of the stable to where Salt stood waiting. He put Fantine on the mare's back before getting on in front of her. Fantine held onto Raphael's waist as they galloped towards Raphael's place.

When they reached Raphael's room, Fantine couldn't stop crying. Raphael rubbed her back and rocked her, singing in her ear. He kissed Fantine's temple and held her close.

"It's all right, I'm here. Shh." Raphael soothed as he rocked her like a babe.

"They won't let us be together." Fantine sobbed.

"I know, love, I know."

"I want us to be together forever."

"Shh. We can talk later, it's all right."

Fantine fell asleep in Raphael's arms. Raphael watched over her like a hawk. Once in a while, he stroked her curls, letting her know he was there and he wasn't leaving her side.

The next morning, Fantine and Raphael unclothed each other and made love. Raphael held Fantine on his lap as he touched her tiny naked body.

"Do you ever eat? You're so skinny." Raphael teased as he gently kissed Fantine's neck.

"I do eat." Fantine told him, moaning with pleasure as he went inside her.

"Fantine? Your father is at the door." Noelle told the lovers through the door.

"Hide under the bed – I'll distract him." Raphael told Fantine, helping her get dressed and hide under his bed.

Fantine could hear the conversation clearly from where she was.

"Where is my daughter?"

"I do not know, Monsieur."

"Do not lie to me. I know she's here."

"She was, Monsieur, but she left."

"Where did she go?"

"Into the forest, I believe."

Fantine heard the door close and saw Raphael enter the room.

"It's all right, my sweet. He's gone." Raphael told Fantine, helping her up. Fantine threw her arms around his neck and broke down. Raphael realized she had a hard time breathing.

"It's all right. Easy. Calm down. Shh. Fantine, you're all right, I promise." Raphael soothed, rubbing Fantine's back. "Noelle!"

Noelle appeared at the door.

"Get me some water, please." Raphael ordered. Noelle nodded and returned with a ladle-full of water. She handed it to Raphael, who put the ladle to Fantine's lips.

"Fantine, take a sip. It's water." Raphael told his beloved. She parted her lips and drank some water. Raphael stayed with Fantine until she had drunk the ladle of water. Her breathing was almost normal, so Raphael decided to stay with her.

When Fantine awoke, she saw Raphael sleeping next to her, an arm wrapped around her middle.

She knew he would never let anything bad happen to her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is a little more graphic - just warning you guys. Thanks for all the WONDERFUL reviews so far. Keep 'em coming!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Fantine checked her room one last time to make sure she had everything. Against her parents' wishes, she was moving in with Raphael.

"Will you come visit?" Enjolras inquired.

"I don't know." Fantine replied.

Raphael came to get Fantine in his carriage, pulled by Pepper. Fantine got into the carriage without saying goodbye to her parents. She kissed Enjolras on the cheek while Raphael put Fantine's things in the carriage trunk.

"Fantine." Cosette whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. Fantine walked over and embraced her mother and father one last time.

She climbed up next to Raphael, who put his coat on her for warmth. He then kissed to Pepper and the three of them were off.

"Do you think you're making the correct choice?" Raphael asked.

"I hope so. I love you so much and I do not want to be away from you, even for a second." Fantine responded. Raphael pulled Pepper to a halt so that he could turn and face Fantine. He gently kissed her on the lips. Fantine kissed him back. Raphael pulled away gently and picked the reins back up, handing them to Fantine. He placed his hands over hers and together, they drove Pepper home.

* * *

Raphael gathered Fantine in his arms and told Noelle to take care of the horses. He carried Fantine to his bedroom and placed her on the bed. Without pause, he ripped Fantine's dress from her body and removed her shift. He then undressed himself and kissed every inch of Fantine his lips could reach. She kissed him back with as much passion as she could muster.

"God, you are beautiful." Raphael told Fantine as they made love. Fantine felt herself blush. She gasped as she felt Raphael enter her body. "Marry me."

"What?" Fantine gasped, kissing Raphael's chest and worked her way down.

"Marry me." Raphael repeated, slipping a ring onto Fantine's finger.

"I will." Fantine responded, digging her nails into Raphael's flesh.

To celebrate, Raphael poured two flasks of wine and handed one to Fantine. They toasted each other and drank. Once the wine was finished, the two of them made love well into the night. By the time they were finished, Fantine's body was aching.

"How do you feel?" Raphael asked his fiancée.

"Good." Fantine responded, her body glistening with sweat.

"I could make love to you all night, but for now, we rest." Raphael told Fantine, gathering her in his arms. He stroked her hair, taking in her sweet odor.

Fantine fell asleep in Raphael's arms. During the night, she felt his hand slide between her legs, but she didn't mind. She felt his hand slip inside her and felt the warmth of her skin against his hand. She moaned in her sleep as she felt him go even further inside her.

"Raphael, stop. You're hurting me." Fantine said, her voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry." Raphael apologized, kissing Fantine on the lips. Fantine felt him lift her off the bed and into his arms. He kissed her passionately, his tongue slipping down her throat, his hands exploring her naked body. His hand went between her legs again and continued exploring. He replaced his hand with his shaft. Fantine felt it lengthen against her thigh, but she was too enthralled with Raphael kissing her to notice.

Raphael let her sleep for a while, waking her so often to make love and drink wine. Fantine got up once to throw up outside, where the outhouse was. Raphael came with her for support, stroking her hair and soothing her.

"Let us go to the lake and bathe." Raphael suggested as he, Noelle and Fantine ate breakfast the following morning.

"Are you suggesting I come with you?" Noelle inquired. Fantine felt sorry for her best friend – Raphael was spending all of his time with Fantine and none with his sister.

"I was suggesting that to Fantine, but you are more than welcome to come." Raphael told his sister. Noelle shook her head.

"I will stay here and help Nellie with chores." Noelle answered, rising to clear her place at the table. Raphael rose as well, taking Fantine's hand in his. He led her to his bedroom and closed the door. He pressed her against the doorframe and kissed her neck. Fantine moaned with pleasure as Raphael's hands roamed her body.

"Shall we wait until we get to the creek?" Fantine asked. Raphael smiled and kissed Fantine's cheek.

"You are most right my love." Raphael told her, leading the way out the door. The two of them walked for fifteen minutes before reaching a clearing. There were large oak, willow and maple trees all around the creek. Raphael broke into a run, stripping his clothing as he charged the creek. He dove under the water and emerged, shaking his chin-length hair out of his eyes.

"Oh Fantine, the water is delightful!" Raphael called to Fantine, who was on the shore, taking her time getting out of her dress. Raphael made his way over to her and helped her unclothe.

"I feel foolish." Fantine told Raphael as they entered the water.

"Don't be. 'Tis all right." Raphael told Fantine, holding her in his arms. He then dunked her under the water. When her head was above the surface, Fantine screamed playfully. She shook her blond hair out of her eyes and kissed Raphael on the lips.

The two of them spent an hour in the lake before going to the shore to dry off in the sun. Raphael and Fantine lay in each other's arms, kissing each other slowly.

"I love you so much." Raphael told Fantine, his fingers combing through her damp hair.

"I love you, too." Fantine told him, kissing his cheek.

After lying in the sun for a while, Fantine and Raphael got dressed and headed back to Raphael's house.

* * *

Nine months later, Fantine snuck out of the house in the middle of the night. She stopped twice to rest, but only to rest. Once she was well rested, Fantine continued her journey to Number 55 Rue Plummet. She was hoping her child wouldn't come now – that was the last thing she needed right now.

She reached the door and felt water run between her legs. Cosette came to the door, took one look at Fantine's condition and ushered her inside. She then helped Fantine lay down on the couch so that she could deliver her grandchild. Marius and Enjolras were in their rooms, sleeping, but were aroused when they heard noises downstairs.

"Fantine, what happened to your face?" Enjolras questioned, noticing for the first time Fantine's black-and-blue bruise around her eye.

"I left Raphael – he beat me." Fantine told her family, letting out a moan as a contraction seared through her body. Marius went to sit with Fantine, letting her squeeze his hand.

"Why did he beat you?" Cosette asked, after telling Raphael to get her boiling water and the iodine. The boy did what he was told, leaving the three of them to talk.

"I don't kno-AAAAAH!" Fantine screamed, feeling a strong contraction sear through her. Cosette sat on a stool brought in from tending the fire.

Fantine's labor was long and hard, but neither of her parents refused to leave her side. Enjolras kept himself busy by playing with his toys and tending to his sister whenever his mother asked him to.

Close to the end of Fantine's labor, there was a knock on the door. Enjolras went to answer the door – Raphael stood in the doorway. He ruffled Enjolras' hair and went to take Marius' place next to Fantine. Marius shook his head and was about to ask Raphael to leave when there was the joyous sound of a baby's cry.

"Congratulations, Fantine. You have a beautiful little girl." Cosette told her daughter. Fantine's eyes filled with tears as Cosette wrapped her granddaughter in a blanket and handed her to Fantine. Raphael kissed the top of Fantine's head and looked at his daughter – she was perfect.

"Now, let us get something for your eye." Marius announced. He wrapped some ice in a towel and handed it to Fantine. Cosette was holding her granddaughter while Raphael stood in the background. Enjolras had ridden Fire to get the physician.

"May I hold my daughter?" Raphael asked, taking a step towards Cosette.

"No, you may not. You hurt my daughter." Marius growled.

"I did not – she walked into a doorframe." Raphael argued.

"Father, mother – do not believe him." Fantine told her parents. Marius sat down next to Fantine so she could nurse her daughter.

"Raphael, I suggest you leave now." Cosette warned. Raphael stormed out of the house, swearing he would be back.

Once Raphael had left, Fantine began sobbing loudly. Marius held his daughter while Cosette tended to her granddaughter.

"Shh. It's all right. You're safe now." Marius soothed his daughter, embracing her. Fantine sobbed into his nightshirt, but Marius didn't mind – his daughter mattered more.

"What is the name of your baby?" Cosette asked, trying to keep her daughter's mind on other things.

"Belle." Fantine choked out.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Marius chimed. At that moment, Enjolras returned with the physician. The Pontmercy's stood aside while the physician examined Fantine and Belle. He removed his stethoscope from his ears and backed away from mother and daughter.

"Both of them are healthy, but Fantine has some bruising on her ribs and I worry about the bruise on her eye. For the bruises, ice them every hour twice a day." The physician told the family. The Pontmercy's nodded and thanked the physician as he exited the house.

"Enjolras, time for bed." Cosette told her son. The little boy wandered over to where his sister was feeding her new baby on the couch.

"Fantine, may I hold Belle?" Enjolras inquired. Fantine shook her head.

"Not tonight, Enjolras. I need my sleep and so does Belle. Maybe in the morning." Fantine promised. Enjolras pouted and kissed his sister goodnight. He placed a hand on Belle's arm and gently squeezed it.

Marius went to bed soon after his son did. Cosette stayed with her daughter. Raphael stood in his dark corner, away from the light, like a trapped animal.

"Mother, would you like to hold your grandchild?" Fantine inquired. Cosette nodded and carefully picked up her granddaughter.

"I can see why your mother named your Belle – you are a beauty." Cosette told her granddaughter. Fantine adjusted herself on the couch, watching her mother and daughter.

"I'll go get the cradle we had you in as a babe. I'll return soon." Cosette told her daughter. Fantine nodded and held her daughter in her arms, cooing and signing to her as she nursed.

"She's beautiful." Raphael said, coming out of the shadows. Fantine sat up and placed herself between herself and her newborn babe.

"Raphael, please go. You hurt me and I don't want you to hurt my baby." Fantine warned. Raphael ventured forward and Fantine let out a scream. Instantly, Cosette and Marius came running down the stairs. Cosette held the cradle for Fantine and Marius had his gun in his hand.

"Raphael, get out of here." Marius warned, raising his gun. Raphael's eyes widened and he stumbled out of the house. Cosette went over to Fantine and placed Belle in the crib and gently rocked her.

Marius stood watch while Cosette, Fantine and Belle slept. Towards morning, there was no sign of Raphael, so Marius went to sleep for a moment.

Belle started stirring, so Fantine lifted her out of her crib so she could nurse. Cosette was still sleeping. Fantine looked over at her father – he had woken and was on watch, like a watchdog.

"Father, when would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Fantine asked, getting up and walked over to where her father was seated. Marius smiled and set his musket down and took the babe in his arms.

"Hello Belle. You are so beautiful, like your mother." Marius told his granddaughter. Marius smiled and handed Belle back to Fantine. She crooned to her daughter as she laid back on the couch. She then opened her nightgown a bit and watched her daughter suckle. Fantine rocked gently back and forth, crooning a lullaby her mother used to sing to her as a babe.

As Belle took a nap, Fantine thought that nothing could be more perfect than what was in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is told from Fantine's point of view (in case you couldn't figure that out - lol). The next chapter will be told from Raphael's point of view. The rest of the story will continue as normal after chapter 6 (aka Raphael's POV). Keep the reviews coming! I love them!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

I thought that I was in love with Raphael Thenardier. I felt completely different when I was with him than I was without him.

Looking back on our relationship, the only good thing that came out of it was Belle. Before Belle, Raphael would get drunk, beat me and make love to me without my approval. He was rough in bed and I know he didn't mean to hurt me, he did. What was worse is when he would beat me for no reason.

The first time was when I was very sick and didn't make it out to the outhouse in time. I got sick all over his favorite rug. He hit me several times on the back with a belt. I cried as I cleaned the rug, apologizing the whole time. He wouldn't hear any of it.

The second time was when we were in bed. He put his hands on my ribcage to cease some pain I was having in my stomach. He pressed too hard and it was discovered that I bruised two ribs. They eventually healed, but it was a very painful process. To my surprise, Raphael tended to me the entire time.

The third, fourth and fifth times were my fault. I was reading a book and accidently knocked over a vase. The other two times were when we were in bed – I don't like to think about it – the memories are painful enough.

The lovely memories are the ones I love to think about – the carriage rides, the horseback riding (I would either ride Salt or Fire. Raphael would always ride Pepper), the naked swims in the lake. The memory I love the most is when I found out I was expecting Belle. Raphael took such good care of me when I was expecting. I wish he would go back to before all the abuse, the love making and drinking started. He was such a gentleman the first day I met him, but now I see what he really is – a monster. That is why I left him.

I'm afraid for my future – what if he tries to hurt me again? What if he goes after Belle? Oh God, I am so scared.

I should find a boarding house to live out the rest of my days. That way both Belle and I will be safer. But what of my family? I can't leave them behind. I should have listened to my father and stayed away from Raphael.

I glance at my sleeping babe and gently rock her crib. This is what my new love is – my daughter Belle Elizabeth Pontmercy. I did not take my wretched husband's last name. I was married at fifteen and had a child at sixteen.

Mother has suggested I get off the couch. She has drawn a warm bath for me. She will keep a watchful eye on Belle. I will always be grateful to my mother – she is always willing to help.

Father has now offered to watch Belle while mother helps me with the bath. She gasps as she helps me take off my nightgown. The bruises from where Raphael beat me half to death with the belt.

"My God Fantine – what did he do to you?" Mother asked as she helped me into the basin we use for washing.

"He beat me, momma." I told her as she pinned my hair up so she could wash my neck.

"I will make sure he doesn't hurt you ever again." Mother promised, running the warm water down my back. I felt her scrub my neck with a sponge.

"Mother, please stop scrubbing. You're hurting me." I complained. Mother kissed the back of my neck, her way of apologizing.

Mother let me bathe another five minutes before getting a large towel and helped me dry off and into some clean pajamas.

"If it's all right, I would like to sleep." I announced to my father. He nodded and I saw he was holding Belle. She was the world's best baby – she almost never cried (unless she was hungry or wet), never fussy and loved being held. The only member who hadn't held her yet was Enjolras. I saw him playing with his toy soldiers – his favorite toy in the world – near Belle's crib.

"Enjolras, would you like to hold Belle?" I asked my brother. He looked up from playing with his toys and sat next to me. Carefully, father handed Belle to me. I instructed Enjolras what to do and what not to do. When I finished, I had him repeat back to me what I had said. He echoed everything perfectly.

"Do you want her on the right or left side?" I asked as father helped Enjolras make a cradle with his hands.

"Right, please." My brother responded. I smiled and placed Belle so that her head was on his right arm. I felt father place an arm around my shoulders, drawing me close. I quickly pulled away, fearing it was Raphael.

"Shh, it's me." Father soothed.

"Please do not do that." I warned, feeling my heart thump loudly in my chest. I then turned to my brother. Belle was getting fussy, so I carefully took her from Enjolras, promising him he could hold her later.

"Fantine, why don't you take the room down here? I'm afraid for you carrying her up and down the stairs." Mother suggested. I nodded and with some help, was settled in the bedroom near the front door.

The walls were stone, like the house. There was a large picture window that stood directly in front of the door that entered my room. A painting of my grandfather (mother's adoptive father – a former convict named Jean Valjean) was above the head of the bed. At the foot, was a large chest that looked very old. In the far corner, was a rocking chair. The bed was in the middle of the room, covered with a quilt made by a family friend. There was also a bureau and a dresser to which I could place my things.

"Where shall I put Belle?" father asked. There was a little space between the bed and the wall. I did not want her near the window, where Raphael and any other passerby could look in and see the babe. I drew the curtains so that no one could see inside.

"The space between the bed and wall." I instructed. Father placed her crib right there and put Belle inside it.

"I need to feed her." I told father. He smiled and handed Belle to me. My family said goodnight to me and exited the room. That's when Belle began her wailing.

"I know. I know." I told her as I unbuttoned my nightgown and brought her to my breast. Within minutes, she latched on and drank greedily. I stroked her hair as I looked down at her.

Belle fell asleep in the middle of nursing. I carefully took my nipple out of her mouth and placed her in her crib, gently rocking it with my foot before I settled in for the night.

It stormed that night, which Belle did not like. I took her from her crib and the two of us rocked in the rocking chair. I sung her every lullaby and nursery rhyme I knew, tried playing peek-a-boo (she screamed even louder at that) and tried walking around the room with her.

"Shh, love. It's all right. Momma's here. You're fine." I soothed my screaming child. There was a knock on the door and by the outline, it was my father.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"The storm is scaring Belle. Poor dear." I told my father. I let him try sitting with her in the rocker, but she didn't like it.

"There, there, little one. Shh. Grandfather is here. You're all right." Father soothed.

Around midnight, the storm ceased and so did my babe. Father was holding her in his arms, rocking back and forth. I was in bed, wanting to go to sleep.

"Fantine, would you want Belle to stay with your mother and I tonight?" father inquired. I nodded sleepily and watched father and Belle exit the room. Father had gone into town the other day and had gotten a cradle for their room.

I fell asleep, dreaming of Belle and I someplace safe, away from Raphael.

The next morning, I went with mother into town. She had given me twenty francs to buy whatever I wanted. I went into a toy store and bought Belle a teddy bear for five francs. I walked down the boulevard, not straying far from mother, fearing I would see Raphael again.

I spent the remaining francs on some chocolate for Enjolras and I to share. He loved chocolate more than anything in the world (but not more than his toy soldiers).

As mother and I returned to the house, I heard someone call my name. Turning around, I saw Noelle come running towards me.

"Come…quick…Raphael…hurt." Noelle panted. I looked at mother and handed her my purchases before following Noelle.

"What happened?" I asked my friend as she stood over Raphael. He looked awful – he had a gash running from his forehead to his ear. Blood was everywhere. I took my scarf from around my neck and had him press it to his wound.

"He was knocked off his carriage by a stupid child." Noelle told me.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"A child ran out in the middle of the street. Raphael didn't see him until it was too late." Noelle answered. I looked around for the carriage and felt my heart leap to my throat – a while horse lay motionless a few feet away. Someone had put a sheet over the horse.

"Oh God – Salt." I whispered, removing the sheet off the horse. She was gone – no breath filled her lungs, no spring in her step. I knew that she was one of Raphael's favorites. I noticed the other horse was missing.

"Where's Pepper?" I asked Noelle. She pointed beyond where Salt laid on the ground. A man was tending to Pepper. I saw the large gash on his leg and nearly fainted.

"Fantine." Raphael whispered my name.

"I'm right here." I told him, wanting to go to the house to see my child.

"How are the horses?" Raphael asked.

"Salt passed on and Pepper isn't well. He has a gash in his leg and it doesn't look well." I told him, kneeling down and took one of his hands in mine. He pulled me on top of him and kissed my cheek. I pulled away and brushed the dirt off my skirt. I then left his side and hurried to where my mother was.

We exited town and walked home. I could hear the loud shot from where we were. I knew that they had put Pepper out of his misery.

Ten minutes later we entered the house. I could hear the sounds of my baby crying and my father trying to soothe her.

"Father, I'll take her. I know that cry – she's hungry." I told my father, taking my baby from him and went to my room. I placed Belle on the bed while I unbuttoned my dress and drew the curtains so they were closed.

"WAAAAAAH!" Belle wailed as I sat on the edge of the bed. I then scooted back so that my back was against the pillows.

"I know, sweetness. Shh." I soothed my daughter as she latched on. My breasts hurt from nursing so frequently, but mother had told me that they would stop hurting soon.

Towards the middle of nursing, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I inquired.

"Your father." Father answered.

"Come in." I told him. Father entered the room and sat down in the rocking chair.

"How is my granddaughter?" father inquired.

"She is very hungry." I told him, looking at him lovingly.

"Fantine, after she is done nursing, may I talk to you?" father asked. I nodded and looked at my daughter. She was suckling happily.

Father stayed in the rocking chair until Belle was finished nursing. I quickly changed her and placed her in her crib. I rocked it a few times and exited the room, leaving the door ajar so I could hear Belle if she needed me.

"Father, you wanted to talk to me?" I asked. He nodded and led me to his study, closing the door behind him.

"I heard about what happened to Raphael in town today. I'm very sorry for his losses." Father started. I nodded slowly. "I've been considering something."

"What poppa?" I inquired.

"How would you feel about him working in my law office?" father asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I wanted to know.

"It is important to me. Are you seeing him at all?"

I shook my head.

"I will talk to the senior judge and see what he says. Why I'm asking is because I may have to bring work home with me. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable if Raphael came home with me." Father explained.

"If Raphael came home with you, Belle and I would hide upstairs till he left." I told father. He stood up and kissed my forehead.

"That is all I needed to know." Father told me. I stood up and went to the bedroom where Belle was. She was fast asleep, both her little hands were balled into fists. I gazed lovingly at my daughter for a moment before changing into my nightgown.

That night, I had a hard time sleeping – my back kept hurting and Belle was fussy as ever. I rocked Belle in the rocking chair for a while, but she kept crying. I tried nursing her, but she refused. I knew something was wrong. I took her with me as I climbed the stairs to my parents' room. Halfway up the stairs, I tripped over my nightgown. I put my body between Belle and myself so that my fall wouldn't hurt my baby.

"WAAAAAH!" Belle screamed as we landed on the next stair.

"Oh my child. I am so sorry. Shh." I soothed Belle, but she only cried louder.

"Fantine? What's the matter?" father inquired, coming out of the master bedroom.

"I tripped over my nightgown and -" the rest of my explanation was drowned out by Belle's screaming. Father helped me up and took Belle from me. He tried to soothe her, but everything failed.

"Fantine, I think Belle's ill." Father told me. "Cosette, wake up darling."

Enjolras exited his room, clinging his toy rabbit. His dark curls stuck up in every which direction.

"Marius, it's late. What's wrong?" mother asked.

"I think Belle is ill." Father told her.

"It's too late to get the physician." Mother announced. I don't know why but Nellie came to my mind.

"I know someone who can help." I announced. I hurried down the stairs, ignoring the pain in my knee as I put my cloak over my nightgown and headed to the stables. I got father's mare out of her stall and put her bridle on. I then led her outside and mounted her. I then pushed her into a gallop and raced as fast as I could to Raphael's house, praying to God that someone would be awake.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

I arose from my bed when I heard pounding on the door. I walked as quickly as my tired feet would carry me. Opening the door, Fantine stood before me.

"Fantine? What's going on?" I questioned, my voice hoarse.

"Is Nellie in?" she asked.

"She is. Fantine, answer me – what's going on?" I repeated.

"Belle might be sick. It's too late to fetch the physician and I thought-" Fantine sobbed. I let her inside and walked to Nellie's room. I told her what was happening and she quickly got dressed.

"I'll come with you." I told the women.

"There is not enough room on father's mare for all three of us." Fantine told us.

"Fantine, I'll ride with you. Nellie, you ride Gaston." I told the girls. Fantine nodded and within moments, we were galloping back towards Number 55 Rue Plummet. We reached the house within minutes and raced inside.

"Father, how is she?" Fantine asked her father.

"Not well." Marius told Fantine. I felt my heart sink. Nellie went into the pantry and returned with four bottles. She instructed Fantine to hold Belle and undress her. Fantine did what she was told and looked at me. I sat down next to her, wanting to be there for my wife and daughter.

Nellie spread some of the contents from the first bottle. Belle screamed her little head off. Nellie spread it around on Belle's stomach, singing softly to her. Belle seemed to calm down a little bit.

Nellie had Marius and Cosette make some honey grits for the baby. They did what they were told. Enjolras watched with curious eyes.

"Will Belle be all right?" the small boy asked.

"I hope so." Fantine told her brother.

A few minutes later, the grits was made. Nellie had Fantine feed Belle, even though Belle refused it.

"Fantine, I'll try." I told her. She reluctantly handed Belle to me, then handed me the honey grits. Belle's skin felt warm against mine as I fed her. She ate the entire bowl of grits.

"I think I know what the problem is." Nellie told us as we started to leave.

"What?" Fantine asked.

"Belle has a tooth." Nellie said, opening Belle's mouth. I could see a tiny white tooth against Belle's gums.

"What should I do about it?" Fantine inquired.

"Find soft things for her to chew on – like a soft rag. It'll help." Nellie told Fantine. Fantine, Marius and Cosette thanked Nellie profusely as she and I exited the house.

"Why don't you both stay the night? Raphael can stay with Enjolras and Nellie can sleep in the room upstairs." Cosette offered. We were too exhausted to refuse. Fantine took Belle to a room downstairs as Nellie, Cosette, Marius (he carried a sleeping Enjolras in his arms) and I climbed the stairs.

Toward morning, I quietly went downstairs and entered Fantine's room. She was rocking Belle in the rocking chair. She looked like she didn't sleep at all.

"Let me hold her for a while. You need sleep." I told Fantine. She handed Belle to me and climbed into bed. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

I looked down at Belle's beautiful face as I rocked her. She yawned and looked up at me with the bluest eyes I had ever seen. She had wisps of blond hair sprouting from her scalp. She was going to be beautiful.

After a few minutes of rocking, I placed Belle in her crib and climbed in next to Fantine, fully clothed. I didn't want to leave her side for a moment. I took her in my arms and kissed her cheek, letting her know everything was all right.

The next morning, Belle had returned to her original state. I left the room while Fantine nursed Belle and dressed her.

"Raphael, may I speak with you?" Marius called from his study. I followed his voice and entered the study.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"Firstly, I heard what happened with your horses in town the other day. I am very sorry for your losses." Marius started.

"Thank you, sir." I thanked him.

"Secondly, there is an opening at the law office where I work. Would you like to work with me?" Marius asked me.

"What would I be doing?" I inquired.

"For now, you would be delivering mail to the gentlemen who work there. There are ten of us." Marius told me.

"I would like that, but have you changed your mind about me? I hurt your daughter-" Marius put up a hand.

"We needn't speak of it. It is a crime to hurt another living human being, but if you prove yourself at the office, I may change my mind about you."

"Thank you, sir." I repeated.

"You start in a week – I already talked to the senior judge and he is willing to accept you."

I nodded and exited the study. I made my way to Fantine's bedroom, but found it empty.

"Fantine, Cosette, Belle and Enjolras have gone into town. Nellie is preparing lunch." Marius told me.

"When will they return?" I asked.

"Cosette said around noon – it is now eleven-thirty." Marius said.

A few minutes later, the door opened and the four of them entered the house. Without glancing at me, Fantine picked Belle up and went to her room, closing the door behind her.

I went to the door and knocked upon it.

"Who is it?" Fantine's voice sounded far away.

"'Tis I." I told her.

"You are not welcome into my room."

Cosette made her way past me and entered Fantine's room, holding a damp rag. I caught the door before it closed so that only my eye was visible. I saw Cosette hand Fantine the damp rag. Cosette took the babe while Fantine soaked her nipples. Cosette then handed Belle back to Fantine and stood back. Fantine brought Belle to her breast and I saw Belle latch on.

I stood aside so that Cosette could exit the room. I stepped into the room and made my way over to Fantine.

"Raphael, what are you doing?" Fantine asked as I sat next to her.

"Wanting you." I told her, kissing her neck, my hands wandering her body. She shook her head and went to the rocking chair.

"Raphael, I suggest you leave with Nellie – I do not want you here." Fantine spat out the last words.

"Nellie, Noelle and I will be moving in." I told her.

"Not forever." Fantine said, getting up from the rocking chair. She sat upon the bed and dislodged Belle from her breast. I watched her place the sleeping infant in her crib and rocked it for a little bit.

I walked over and removed Fantine's dress from her body, gently kissing her. Fantine reached up and slapped me across the face. My cheek stung, but I ignored it. It wasn't as painful as losing both my horses on the same day and injuring myself. My bandage went from the middle of my forehead to the top of my ear.

"Fantine, I know you want me." I told her, making her undress me. Her hands trembled as she removed my breeches. I lowered myself on top of her and entered the space between her legs. She cried out in pain as I thrust myself deeper inside her. My hands went to her breasts and gently squeezed them. She struggled under my weight, kicking me in the groin. I winced, but didn't pull out – not just yet.

"Turn over." I ordered. Fantine shook her head. I grabbed her arm and flipped her over myself. I sat on her back and went between her buttocks. She screamed, but no one heard her – her face was buried in a pillow.

"Shh – you'll wake up the baby." I hissed in her ear. I climbed off her and turned her back over. She tried to scratch me, but I ducked.

I kissed her on the lips so she wouldn't scream. Instead, she bit me, startling me. I pulled out of her and went to examine my bite. It wasn't deep and there was no blood. I turned around and saw Fantine under the covers, sheltering herself from me.

"Silly girl, that will do nothing." I told her, tearing the blankets from her. I took her in my arms and tried to enter her, but she wouldn't let me.

"HELP! MOTHER! FATHER! ENJOLRAS! ANYONE!" Fantine screamed, waking up Belle. I quickly shoved her off me and dressed. Fantine picked up Belle and soothed her as Marius entered the room. He saw Fantine, still naked on the bed and looked at me – I had managed to get my breeches on before Marius entered.

"Fantine, what is going on?" Marius asked, taking Belle from Fantine so she could dress.

"He – he entered my room and made love to me without my approval." Fantine told her father. Marius glared at me.

"Raphael, is this true?" Marius asked, turning to me.

"Yes, sir." I managed.

"Exit Fantine's room instantly! I will not have this under my roof!" Marius bellowed. I nodded and picked up my shirt from the floor and made my way upstairs to Enjolras' room.

That night at supper, Fantine sat on the couch, feeding Belle. Her plate was half-eaten. She had said that when Belle was asleep, she would finish. I had offered to feed Belle, but Fantine wouldn't allow me anywhere near Belle.

"Mother, may I be excused?" Enjolras asked, pushing his plate aside.

"Enjolras, you just ate your chicken. Try some of your potatoes and beans." Cosette encouraged. Enjolras looked at my plate – I had eaten almost everything.

"Enjolras, tell you something – you eat one potato and I'll play with you." I told the boy. He smiled and not only ate one potato, but all of them. I cleared his and my plates before following him to the nursery.

After playing with Enjolras, I went to check on Fantine. She was seated at the table, her back to me. I could see that she was playing with her food while Marius and Cosette talked to her.

"I do not want him in this house, after all that he has done to me." Fantine was saying.

"If that is what you wish, it shall be so." Cosette told her daughter. Fantine rose from the table and went to her room, closing the door behind her.

"I can pack my things and leave." I told Marius and Cosette.

"I think that would be best. I will come get you in a week so we can work together." Marius told me. I nodded and went to gather my things when I heard Fantine sobbing. I pressed my ear against the door and prayed that everything was all right.

I went on gathering my things and exited the house. I went to the stables and found Gaston. I removed him from his stall and tacked him up. As I was leading him outside, I heard someone call me. Turning around, it was Enjolras.

"Enjolras, I cannot stay – your sister doesn't approve." I told him, mounting Gaston. The large black horse turned in a tight circle as I talked to Enjolras.

"I do not want you to go." Enjolras told me.

"I know, but I have to. I will see you in a week – I will be working at your father's office and someday he will bring me home." I told the young boy. Enjolras nodded and watched me go.

As Gaston and I galloped to the house, I felt tears sting the back of my eyes. Blinking them away, I steered him down a narrow path, slowing our gait. Gaston threw his majestic head, but obeyed. I patted his shoulder and dismounted him, for we were home.

Noelle came to take Gaston from me as I went to my room. I dropped down on my bed on my back and looked up at the ceiling. I wished that I had been a better husband to Fantine and a better father to Belle.

"Raphael, where is Nellie?" Noelle asked, her voice a thousand miles away, even though she was on the other side of the door.

"She is staying with the Pontmercy's for a while." I told her.

"Can you make me something?" Noelle inquired. I sat up and exited my room. I could only make one dish and thank God she liked it.

"Only if you'll help me." I told her. She nodded and together, we went to make honey pancakes.

That night as I lay in bed, I wished that I had become a better father and husband to Belle and Fantine. I vowed that somehow, someway, I would win back Fantine's love for me.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: You guys may want some tissues handy - this is a VERY sad chapter.

A/N 2: On a happier note, 500 points to the author(s) who can find the Les Miserables references (there are two of them)

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

_Four months later_

Cosette stayed with Fantine that night, because Fantine had requested it. Marius took Belle up to the master bedroom. Fantine would be forever grateful to her parents, no matter what happened.

The following afternoon, it was decided that the Pontmercy's would go on a picnic. Nellie made sandwiches and cut up fruit. She also made tea for everyone, except Belle – she made a bottle for the infant.

"Mother, may I bring some toys?" Enjolras asked. Cosette shook her head.

"We are spending time together as a family. You may play with your toys when we return." Cosette told her youngest. Marius went to help Fantine with the stroller – it was an old and wretched thing.

"Father, leave it. I will carry Belle." Fantine told her father, picking up the five-month-old. Belle squirmed in Fantine's arms, but Fantine only held her tighter.

"It's almost ready." Marius said, fixing the loose wheel. He motioned for Fantine to place Belle in the stroller. Belle cooed happily as Fantine and Marius picked the stroller up and carried it outside.

"May I push?" Enjolras asked.

"You and I will push together." Fantine told her brother. Enjolras smiled and stood in front of Fantine as the two of them pushed the stroller. Marius and Cosette strolled behind their children and granddaughter.

The park was full of happy families as the Pontmercy's entered. Marius found a place under a shady oak where they could sit. Fantine picked up Belle as her parents carried the stroller to the picnic area.

The four of them enjoyed the sandwiches Nellie had made. Fantine nibbled on the fruit Nellie had cut up as she rocked Belle in her arms. Marius smiled at his eldest and looked at his grandchild.

"She looks like you." Marius mused. Fantine nodded and fed Belle her bottle. She was trying to wean Belle off breastfeeding, since she was old enough now.

"She looks like Raphael and I. She has his eyes, nose and chin. She has my hair and face shape. I only hope that she's sweet like I am and doesn't inherit Raphael's personality." Fantine told her father. Fantine placed Belle over her shoulder and gently patted her back. Marius smiled as he heard a little belch escape Belle's lips. Fantine handed Belle to her father and turned so that she could watch her mother and brother. They were playing a clapping game, Fantine didn't know the name of it.

After a while, the family packed up and left the park. Fantine carried Belle home, seeing as the stroller had broke – yet again.

"When I return from work tomorrow, I will get you a new stroller." Marius vowed to Fantine. Fantine smiled and rested her head against her father's shoulder. He kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around Fantine's shoulders.

As they entered the house, Fantine instantly kicked off her shoes and carried Belle to their room. Belle was starting to fuss and Fantine knew she needed to be changed. She carefully picked up Belle and placed a blanket under Belle's back so she could chang her on the bed. Fantine took off Belle's dress and the odor reached her nose.

"Alright, sweetness." Fantine cooed, removing the cloth diaper she used. Fantine cleaned Belle's bottom with a wet rag and tossed it in her laundry basket. She then placed a clean cloth diaper on Belle and fastened it with two safety pins. Once that was done, Fantine replaced Belle's dress with her nightdress. Fantine kissed both her baby's cheeks and placed her in her crib so she could rest. Fantine cleaned up the mess she had made and then watched her baby rest. _I wonder what she dreams _Fantine wondered, running a hand down her daughter's arm. She kissed her daughter's forehead and exited the room, leaving the door ajar. She walked to the parlor and saw her mother and father sitting on the couch, facing each other. Enjolras was nowhere in sight, which worried Fantine.

"Mother, father. Is everything all right?" Fantine asked, entering the parlor.

"We received a message while we were at the park – Noelle has been killed." Cosette told her daughter. Fantine sank into an empty chair, shaking her head.

"No. She can't be." Fantine said.

"She is dearest." Marius said.

"Maybe the messenger got confused and this is a different Noelle." Fantine said, refusing to believe that her best friend was gone forever. With trembling hands, Cosette handed the note to Fantine. Fantine read it to herself, feeling tears in her eyes. She got up from her chair and sat next to her father, crying into his jacket. Marius held his daughter, kissing her forehead and holding her tight.

"How and why has this happened?" Fantine sobbed.

"I don't know, dearest." Marius told his daughter. Fantine continued her sobbing. Marius knew how she felt – he had lost his dear friend, Eponine, all those years ago.

"A similar thing happened to me a long time ago." Marius told his daughter. He then proceeded to tell her about the story of how Eponine died.

"_There's a boy climbing the barricade!" Feuilly called. Marius looked over and saw someone in a trench coat and hat climbing down the barricade. There was a loud shot and Marius rushed to the young boy's side. He removed his hat and saw Eponine._

"_I know him!" Marius told the men, taking Eponine aside. "Good God! What are you doing? 'Ponine, have you no fear? Have you seen my beloved? Why have you come back here?" Marius asked._

"_Took the letter like you said, I met her father at the door. He said he would give it. I don't think I can stand anymore!" Eponine told him, sliding down. Marius caught her just in time. He sank down with her._

"_Eponine, what's wrong? There's something wet upon your hair." Marius told her, gently stroking her hair. When he removed his hand, it was covered with blood. "'Ponine you're hurt, you need some help! Oh God – it's everywhere!"_

_Marius held Eponine in his arms, not wanting to lose his dearest friend. Marius felt eyes watching them. Looking up, he saw his friends gathered round._

_Eponine died that night in Marius' arms. Combeferre, Prouvaire, Lesgles and Enjolras came over and saw the motionless body in Marius' arms. Marius kissed her forehead, whispering her name and sobbing quietly. They had been friends since childhood and had always cared about each other._

"_She is the first to fall. The first of us to fall upon this barricade." Enjolras said._

"_Her name was Eponine. Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid." Marius told them, gently rocking Eponine in his arms, like a babe._

"_We fight here in her name." Combeferre told the two men who came with him._

"_She will not die in vain." Prouvaire said._

"_She will not be betrayed." Lesgles spoke up. Together, Grantaire, Feuilly, Marius and Enjolras carried Eponine's motionless body far off so they could bury her. Once she was under the ground, Enjolras put a hand on Marius' shoulder. Marius looked over at his friend and smiled a sad smile._

_Marius then rode his horse to the inn Eponine's family ran. When he told them the story of what happened, Madame Thenardier broke down crying and Marius saw tears in Monsieur Thenardier's eyes._

"_Thank you for telling us this." Monsieur Thenardier told Marius. Marius nodded and got back on his horse. He went back to the barricades to help his friends._

"How did you feel after Eponine died?" Fantine questioned, drying her eyes.

"Much like you." Marius answered, looking at his daughter. She rose from the couch and went to her room. Being very quiet, seeing as Belle was asleep, Fantine slipped on her best black dress and exited the room.

Fantine wore the dress for two months, for she was mourning the death of her best friend. She still tended to Belle, but was distant from the rest of her family. Marius feared for his daughter and spent every waking moment with her.

* * *

A week later, Fantine was ill. Cosette took care of Belle while Marius worked. Enjolras stayed by his mother's side all day long. Fantine's symptoms were vomiting, nausea, chills, fever and body ache. Cosette noted her daughter's symptoms for the physician.

"Thank you for getting me when you did." The physician thanked Cosette as he entered the house. Cosette smiled at him and led the way to Fantine's room. She was in bed, her face as white as the pillows behind her head.

"Doctor, what does she have?" Cosette asked, feeling Enjolras clutch to her skirts. The physician put his stethoscope to Fantine's chest and listened to her heart and lungs. He hung his stethoscope around his neck and looked at Fantine.

"She has a mild case of Scarlet fever. She will recover, but it will take time. I know she is sick to her stomach now, but she needs to eat something. Honey grits may help, although I doubt it." The physician told Cosette.

"How long will it take her to recover?" Cosette inquired.

"Anywhere from a couple days to a week." He answered, gathering his medical bag and exited the house. He was about to mount his horse when he saw Enjolras. "Madam, before I forget, please keep any children away from her. That will help her recovery."

Cosette nodded and watched the physician ride away. She adjusted her shawl and entered the house. She left Enjolras and Belle in the care of Nellie while she checked on Fantine.

Entering Fantine's room, she heard Fantine get sick to her stomach. Cosette rushed to her daughter's side and held her hair away from her face. When Fantine was through, Cosette emptied the basin in the outhouse and brought it back inside.

Fantine was resting when Marius returned home that evening. Cosette told him what was happening with Fantine as he placed his coat on its hook.

"Has she eaten?" Marius inquired. Cosette shook her head and adjusted a sleeping Belle in her arms. Marius looked at his granddaughter and kissed her cheek. He then made his way to Fantine's room and sat upon the rocker, keeping a close eye on his daughter.

Marius fell asleep in the chair, but awoke to Fantine being sick to her stomach. He walked over and held Fantine's hair out of her face and rubbed her back with his free hand, humming a little song as he tended to his daughter.

"You're all right. Easy." Marius soothed as he held his daughter. He removed himself from the bed and sat back in the rocking chair. Marius did not sleep that night – he was concerned about his daughter.

The following morning, Fantine's illness had gotten better during the night – she wasn't as sick to her stomach and her aches had disappeared. She still had the nausea, chills and fever. Today, Cosette spent the entire day with Fantine while Marius spent time with Belle and Enjolras.

Within a week, Fantine's illness had left her. According to the physician, she could nurse Belle and could exit her room. Fantine thanked the man profusely as she arose from the bed. Fantine nearly fell over, for spending a week in bed had weakened her legs. Cosette ran to catch her daughter's arm before she fell and hurt herself.

"Your daughter will be happy to see you." Cosette told her eldest, helping Fantine sit in the rocking chair. Cosette kissed her daughter's cheek and exited the room. She returned holding Belle and a bottle full of warm milk. Fantine's eyes welled up with tears as Cosette placed the baby in Fantine's arms.

"Oh my angel. I get to see you at last." Fantine told her daughter, watching as she drank the milk. Cosette stood in the corner, watching the two of them.

Within minutes, Belle finished her bottle. Fantine set it over and gently rocked her baby, wanting to spend as much time as she could with her.

"I love you." Fantine whispered to Belle as she changed her and put her to bed. Cosette smiled at the scene, for she was very proud of her daughter.

"Cosette, come quickly – Enjolras is ill." Marius told his beloved a week later. Fantine and Cosette exited Fantine's room and ran to Enjolras' room. Fantine felt tears in her eyes as she watched her brother struggle for breath.

"Enjay, shh. It's all right." Marius soothed his son as Nellie placed a cool cloth on Enjolras' forehead. Fantine stood in the doorway, not wanting to be in the way. Nellie rushed past Fantine, a worried look on her face.

All three of them took turns sitting with Enjolras that night. Fantine gave him a ladle-full of water, hoping it would help him.

"Do not leave us – do you understand me?" Fantine sobbed.

"He is calling me." Enjolras whispered.

"Tell Him that you are not ready." Fantine said.

"I cannot." Enjolras coughed.

Fantine looked outside and saw the rain pounding the windows. There was a clap of thunder and a flash of lightening. She could hear Belle wailing downstairs.

"_Don't you fret, dear Fantine  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
__And rain will make the flowers grow._" Enjolras sang to his sister.

"_But you will live Enjay – dear God above  
__If I could cure your illness with thoughts of love._" Fantine crooned to her brother.

"_Just hold me now, and let it be.  
__Shelter me, comfort me._" Enjolras sang back to his sister.

"_You would live a hundred years  
If I could show you how  
__I won't desert you now._" Fantine told her brother, sitting on the bed behind him and cradled him like a babe.

"_The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last  
The rain that brings you here  
Is heaven blessed!  
The skies begin to clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far_

_So don't you fret, dear Fantine  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
That's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain  
__Will make the flowers…_" Enjolras sang, his voice fading at the last note.

"_Hush-a-bye, dear Enjolras  
You won't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt you now  
I'm here  
I will stay with you  
Till you are sleeping  
And rain  
Will make the flowers  
__Grow._" Fantine sang in counterpoint. When Enjolras passed, she felt the tears spill for her only brother. He had died so young and had so much to live for.

"NOOOO!" Fantine wailed. Cosette joined her daughter in crying, for she had lost her only son. Marius tried to soothe Fantine and Cosette as best as he could, but he felt the tears come as well. Before he knew it, he was crying as hard as the two women were.

"Why him? Why now?" Fantine wailed. She had loved her brother dearly and was very close to him.

"I don't know." Marius sobbed. Cosette was sobbing the hardest of the three of them. He placed a hand on Cosette's back and gently rubbed it. He then took Cosette in one arm and Fantine in the other. Together, the three of them cried well into the night, the rain pounding the window.

Marius took time off work to help with the arrangements. Enjolras' friends and their families were to attend the funeral.

"Enjay would have liked that." Fantine sobbed. Cosette placed an arm around her daughter and drew her close.

"I know he would have loved that." Cosette told her daughter. The funeral was over and the four of them were walking back to Number 55 Rue Plummet. All four were dressed in black, including little Belle, who had slept throughout the service, waking only once to be fed.

There was silence in the house as the days followed. Nellie understood and went to preparing the meals, cleaning the house and tending laundry without asking what needed to be done. She even went into town to buy things that the family needed.

That night, Raphael visited to give the Pontmercy family his deepest condolences. Fantine cried into his jacket as she let him hold Belle. Raphael cradled both of them at the same time. He had lost his sister to a rouge bullet, so he felt a different kind of grievance than the family did.

He returned Belle to her mother, kissed the Pontmercy women on their cheeks, shook Marius' hand and headed out into the street.

That was the last time Fantine saw him alive.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Over the next few weeks, Cosette suffered immensely for the loss of her last-born. She stayed in the master bedroom, refusing to come out, eat or be with her family. Marius was deeply concerned about her – who wouldn't be?

"Cosette, come to bed." Marius pleaded one night. Cosette shook her head and stared out the window. It was snowing and Christmas was a month away.

"I lost a son, Marius. I will not come to bed." Cosette spat at him. Marius turned on his side, hurt by his wife's words.

Towards midnight, Marius felt something stir beside him. Looking over, he saw Cosette. He smiled sadly and offered a hand. She refused it.

"Cosette, he's been gone for five months." Marius said, staring at the ceiling.

"Do not remind me of that!" Cosette yelled. Marius sighed and said nothing more for the remainder of the evening.

The following morning, Cosette walked down the stairs and peered in Fantine's room. She was tending to Belle, which was the acceptable thing to do.

"Anything I can do dearest?" Cosette asked. Fantine shook her head and peered down at her daughter.

"Mother, you are not alone in grieving. I miss him, too." Fantine told her mother, buttoning her dress back up. Today, she wore a dress with a red and black checkered pattern and wore a black choker around her neck.

"Will you walk with me today?" Cosette asked Fantine after breakfast. Fantine nodded and gathered Belle in her arms.

"Father, will you mind Belle while I am out?" Fantine questioned.

"Of course." Marius agreed, eagerly taking his granddaughter from Fantine. Fantine thanked her father again and left with her mother.

The two women walked into town and explored the various shops. They stopped in the aphocary, the sweet shop and the flower shop. Fantine went to the dress store and bought seventeen yards of black, green and blue fabric. She paid the storekeeper and went to join her mother.

"Why did you go to the dress shop?" Cosette questioned.

"I am going to make Belle some new dresses this year." Fantine informed her mother. Fantine had recently discovered sewing and enjoyed it thoroughly. For her birthday last year, Fantine had made her mother a braided hair bow and a dress to match. On her father's birthday, Fantine had arranged for them to have a family portrait. It hung proudly above the fireplace. The painter had drawn them each separately, then painted in their features. It took a total of three days to paint, which didn't bother any of the Pontmercy's.

The women followed the road that led out of town to the cemetery. They walked to Enjolras' grave in silence, all words in their heads.

They came to the grave and Fantine placed the flower arrangement on the marker as Cosette cleared away the ones that had died. They then stepped back and admired the grave from a distance. The gravestone marked Enjolras' name and the years he lived and died. Cosette began crying and Fantine had to drag her mother away before she caused trouble.

They visited Noelle's grave next. Fantine placed a single red rose on her friend's marker and felt the tears in her eyes. They then visited the graves of the Thenardier's, Eponine, Alzema, Gavroche, older Enjolras, the men who fought at the barricade, Fantine and lastly, Jean Valjean.

As the two of them exited the graveyard, it began snowing. Fantine breathed in the fresh snow, loving how it stuck to her eyelashes. Cosette smiled and they walked home, arm in arm.

They opened the door and were greeted by the fire. Fantine took her boots off and sat down in front of it. Cosette stood behind her daughter, warming her hands.

Fantine smiled when she saw her daughter sitting up a few feet away from them. She had recently learned how to sit up and was very proud of herself.

"Mother, father, before I forget, I would love to have Belle baptized." Fantine told her parents.

"We will see it done." Marius told his child, kissing her forehead. Fantine smiled then felt it slip away – Enjolras wouldn't see his family enjoy that occasion. Both she and Enjolras had been baptized, so why couldn't Belle?

* * *

Up in the heavens, the angels of both older and younger Enjolras, Eponine, older Fantine, Jean Valjean, Noelle, Gavroche and Javert looked down on the family. The men who had died at the barricade were there as well, but stayed in the background.

"They look happy." Eponine said aloud. Younger Enjolras – or Enjay as he now liked to be called – looked on with her.

"Why did I have to get sick? Look at the pain momma is in." Enjay told the others. Fantine wrapped her arms around the boy, drawing him close. He loved Fantine's embraces – they reminded him of his sister's.

"I pray for the family every day." Valjean spoke up.

"As do I." Javert interjected. Everyone stared at the former Inspector. "I care for this family as much as any of you do. Back to your business!"

Once everyone was asleep, Enjolras and Valjean stayed awake, conversing with each other. They had found a great friendship between the two of them. Enjolras felt closer to Valjean than he did to Marius, which he thought odd.

"Valjean, tell me something – why did you bring Marius from the barricade?" Enjolras questioned. Valjean chuckled and turned his eyes downward, upon the sleeping Pontmercy's.

"I knew it would break Cosette's heart if I didn't bring him to her." Valjean reasoned. Enjolras nodded, turning his gaze to the family as well.

"If you didn't bring him to your daughter, this family wouldn't exist." Enjolras said. Valjean nodded, turning his gaze back to Enjolras.

"I only hope that Fantine will find someone who loves her as much as her family does." Valjean whispered, as if the family was with them.

"As do I." Enjolras replied, his eyes surveying the sleeping Fantine and her little girl. "Your great-granddaughter is beautiful."

"I know. She takes after her mother." Valjean said. His eyes went to Cosette, asleep on the couch in the parlor. Valjean looked over his shoulder and called to Enjay. He stirred, but arose when he heard Valjean call his name again.

"Yes, grandfather?" Enjay asked sleepily.

"I want you to dream-speak with your mother. Let her know you are all right and that you are happy for the family." Valjean whispered. Enjay nodded and turned to Enjolras. The young student stared the boy in the face, his expression proud, but sleepy.

"Enjolras, will you help me?" Enjay inquired. Enjolras smiled and nodded.

"Enjolras, you dream-speak to Marius – you two haven't spoken in years. I'm sure he would love to hear your voice." Valjean told the student. Enjolras nodded and went to where Marius was sleeping and crept low on the cloud. Enjay copied Enjolras' movements as he entered his mother's thoughts and dream-spoke to her.

* * *

_Mother? Can you hear me?_

Cosette looked around for Enjolras' voice, but couldn't see him. She felt tears in her eyes as she saw Enjolras' ghost appear before her, wearing the suit they had buried him in.

_Mother, do not fear me. I am the son you knew on Earth. I am in heaven now and am content. Everyone you knew is here – your mother, your adoptive father, Enjolras, Gavroche, Eponine, Noelle, Inspector Javert and the men who fought with Enjolras are here as well. I have only met Feuilly and Grantaire. They love me, just like you did on Earth._

_Father Valjean has taught me a song, which I would like to sing for you now. He sang it to father when he was wounded at the barricade and he passes it on to you._

God on high  
Hear my prayer  
In my need you have always been there  
He is young, he's afraid  
Let him rest, heaven blessed  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home

He's like the son I might have known  
If God had granted me a son  
The summers die, one by one  
How soon they fly, on and on  
And I am old, and will be gone

Bring him peace, bring him joy  
He is young, he is only a boy  
You can take, you can give  
Let him rest, heaven blessed  
If I die, let me die  
Let him live  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home

_At the end of the last note, Enjolras began to fade, but not before mouthing 'I love you and I'll see you when we're united in the heavenly kingdom'_

Cosette arose from her sleep and went upstairs to the master bedroom. She laid down beside Marius and began sobbing. Marius was startled from his sleep and comforted his wife.

"I saw him." Cosette choked out.

"What do you mean?" Marius inquired.

"Our son. I saw our son." Cosette said between sobs. Marius sat up, propping himself on an elbow.

"Cosette, what do you mean you saw him?" Marius questioned.

"I saw our son's spirit. He came to me in a dream. He's alright Marius. He's in heaven, with your friends from the barricade, Jean Valjean, mother, Eponine, Noelle and some names I did not understand. He sang to me – the song that Valjean sang to you at the barricade." Cosette was going off as if she was mad.

"Cosette, calm down. What's going on?" Marius asked, adjusting his position.

"It's nothing. You must think I'm mad. Disregard what I said." Cosette told her husband, resting her head on his shoulder. Marius kissed her temple and caressed her neck with kisses. He then pulled her on top of him, deepening the kisses. His hands unbuttoned her nightgown as hers unbuttoned his night shirt. His hands rested on her breasts as he kissed every inch of her his lips could reach. Cosette felt him enter her as he pulled off her nightgown, letting it fall to the floor. Cosette kissed her husband's chest, still feeling him inside her, going deeper and deeper.

"MARIUS!" Cosette screamed with pleasure.

"Shh, you'll wake Fantine and Belle." Marius whispered between kisses. He climbed off her and kissed her back, his hands roaming her body. She took his shaft in her hands and brought the tip to her mouth. Marius let out a moan of pleasure as Cosette tickled the tip with her tongue. Cosette took Marius' shaft out of her mouth as she felt him suckle on her breasts, curling his tongue around each nipple, biting playfully.

"OH GOD!" Cosette moaned, feeling Marius place a hand between her legs.

They made love for another hour. By the time they were through, both were covered with sweat and smelled like love making. Marius watched Cosette as she slept in his arms, glad to have his wife back.

The next day at work, Marius was in his office when Raphael walked by. Marius hadn't seen the young man since Noelle's funeral and he had changed drastically. He had deep circles under his eyes and looked like he hadn't eaten in months.

"Raphael?" Marius inquired, startling the young man.

"Oh, tis you Monsieur Pontmercy." Raphael said, his voice hoarse.

"I am sorry for the loss of your sister." Marius told Raphael. Raphael smiled sadly and continued walking down the narrow aisle.

"PONTMERCY, A WORD!" Monsieur Monparrse bellowed. Marius quickly went to the older man's office, closing the door behind him.

"Yes, sir?" Marius questioned. He feared the older man, but did not show it.

"My wife, Lynette, and I were hoping that you and your family could come to dinner tonight." Monparrse told Marius. Marius pondered for a moment before responding.

"We will be there. Is it all right if Fantine brings her daughter?"

"That is fine. We men can talk business, the women can chatter, and the children can do whatever children do." Monparrse told Marius.

"What time shall we arrive?" Marius inquired.

"Seven o'clock. My son, Raoul, will be joining us for dinner." Monparrse told Marius. Marius smiled and remembered Raoul Monparrse – he was kind, compassionate and wouldn't hurt anyone or anything. He was seventeen – the same age Fantine was now. Also, Raoul sometimes worked in the office, but that was on rare occasions.

"See you tonight, then." Monparrse told Marius. Marius nodded and exited the office.

At five-thirty, the family caught a carriage in town to take them to the Monparrse mansion on the other side of town. Fantine looked out the window, watching the scenery roll by. Everything looked strange with the snow covering it. Fantine felt like she was in a storybook where everything was magical.

The carriage arrived twenty minutes later. Marius thanked the driver as he helped Fantine and Cosette out of the carriage. The three of them walked to the front door. Marius took the brass knocker in his hand and knocked three times on the door.

"Ah, Marius, Cosette, enter." Monsieur Monparrse told the family, escorting them in. "And this must be Fantine and Belle. Welcome."

Lynette Monparrse rushed to take Marius' jacket and the girls' traveling cloaks. Fantine had wrapped Belle inside her cloak, so the babe would be nice and warm.

"Is there somewhere I can feed Belle?" Fantine inquired. Lynette nodded and had Fantine follow her to the master bedroom.

"Come join us when you're ready." Lynette told Fantine, closing the door behind her. Fantine smiled and started to undress when she realized she had worm a corset. Cursing quietly to herself, she went to find someone to help, bringing Belle with her.

Fantine ran into a young man her age at the doorway to the dining room.

"Forgive me, sir, but will you help me?" Fantine inquired, leading the way back to the master bedroom.

"Of course, mademoiselle. What do you need help with?" the young man asked, leaving the door ajar.

"I forgot that I wore a corset today and do not know how to untie it. I need to feed my baby." Fantine told him.

"What is your name, beautiful?" the young man asked as he unlaced Fantine's corset. Fantine breathed a sigh of relief and shrugged the top half of her dress off. The young man, embarrassed, covered his eyes and faced the wall.

"My name is Fantine and this is Belle." Fantine told him, wincing as Belle latched on.

"I am Raoul." The young man – Raoul – introduced himself.

"Raoul, there is nothing to fear. Come sit down next to me." Fantine told him, patting the spot next to her.

"I'd rather not, but I will assist you with your corset." Raoul told her. Fantine looked up from nursing Belle to gaze upon Raoul. He was the same height she was and was as skinny as an arrow. Reddish-brown curls sprung from his head and he had the greenest eyes Fantine had ever seen.

"You are handsome." Fantine complimented.

"And you are beautiful." Raoul told her, slowly making his way over to Fantine. She smiled and felt his gaze upon Belle.

"She looks like you." Raoul said, placing a hand on Belle's head. There was a knock upon the door.

"One moment, please." Fantine told the person, urging Belle to hurry along. Belle finished her nursing and Fantine put her on the bed to rest. Raoul helped Fantine retie her corset and followed her out of the room.

"Supper's ready." Lynette told Fantine and Raoul.

"Is it all right if Belle rests in your room?" Fantine asked Lynette as the three of them sat at the elegant table.

"Of course, love." Lynette answered, smiling when Raoul sat across from Fantine.

Supper conversation ranged from politics, personal matters and other such matters nor Fantine and Raoul were concerned about.

"Fantine, if it is all right with your parents, my father received tickets to see a new opera called _La Boheme_. Would you like to see it with me?" Raoul whispered from across the table.

"I would love to, but what about my daughter?" Fantine whispered back.

"Why can't your mother or father look after her?" Raoul whispered.

"What is with the whispering?" Monsieur Monparrse inquired.

"Nothing father. Fantine and I were having our own discussion." Raoul told his father. Fantine acknowledged her father, who was seated next to Raoul.

"Father, would it be all right if Raoul and I went to the theater?" Fantine asked.

"When?" Marius questioned.

"The show is for tonight. Friends of the family were supposed to go tonight, but they cannot make it." Raoul told Marius.

"I suppose that is all right. Come right home after the performance." Marius told his daughter.

"I will." Fantine promised. She then turned to her mother, who was seated next to her. "Mother, are you able to watch Belle tonight?"

"Of course I will watch Belle." Cosette told her daughter.

"You will need a supervisor." Monsieur Monparrse told his son.

"Father, we have two tickets. That is impossible." Raoul said.

"André, I trust my daughter. I think they will be fine on their own." Marius told his colleague. Monsieur Monparrse sighed and returned to his supper.

When supper was over, Raoul and Fantine headed to the theater in Raoul's father's coach. Raoul sat across from Fantine so that he could stare at her lovely self.

"How old is your daughter?" Raoul inquired.

"Five months." Fantine answered.

"She is very beautiful, like you." Raoul complimented.

"Thank you." Fantine said, feeling her ears get hot.

The carriage stopped in front of the theater. The driver hopped off the carriage and opened the door for Fantine. He extended his hand and helped her from the carriage. Raoul followed her, soaking in her beauty.

He was sure this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone. Glad to see that ppl are enjoying this story! Keep the reviews coming! I'm thinking of changing the rating to M, because of things yet to come.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Over the following days, the Pontmercy family was making arrangements for Belle's baptism. Fantine had gone with her mother to the church to attend a service. Afterwards, she stayed and talked with the priest, a kindly older man named Father Alliaceous. He told Fantine he would be glad to baptize Belle. Fantine smiled at the older gentleman as Cosette and Father Alliaceous made arrangements. The first day of spring was the planned date for the baptism.

The joyous day arrived. Fantine, Belle and Cosette rode together in a carriage, while Marius and Raphael rode in another one. Fantine did not want to see Raphael, but she had no choice. She still hated him for what he did to her. Marius had told Fantine that she could invite Raoul and his family, if she so chose. Fantine felt she would feel comfortable with her new love there to support her.

After the lovely service, the Pontmercy family went back home, along with Raoul and his family. Raphael went to his own home, not wanting to be with Fantine.

"_She was never mine to lose  
Why regret what could not be  
These are words she'll never say  
Not to me, not to me, not for me  
Her heart full of love  
__She will never feel this way._" Raphael sang sadly to himself.

* * *

A week later, Raphael spotted Fantine and Raoul sitting underneath a shady tree, kissing each other. The sight made Raphael sick to his stomach. As he watched the two of them, he felt that this man was more suited for Fantine than he was.

_I must leave her be _Raphael thought to himself. He felt conflicted. He wanted her to be happy, but he wanted her to be happy with him. He knew that could never be. He knew that Raoul would treat her with all the respect she deserved.

* * *

Raoul sat nervously in Marius' study. He wanted to ask Fantine to marry him, but he wanted Marius' approval first. Raoul rose from his chair and looked around the study. Marius had two leather-bound chairs, an oak desk, two bookshelves filled with books on law, philosophy and other things stacked the shelves. On the wall opposite the desk, was a painting of Jesus, a halo glowing around his head. Next to the painting, was a small table that held a statue of a horse and rider. Raoul noted that the statue was bronze and heavy.

"Raoul, what are you doing here?" Fantine inquired. Raoul looked away from the statue and to his future wife. She was in a beautiful pale pink gown with a black trim. She hand her hair in a single braid that ended at the middle of her shoulder blades. She held a book in her hand, but closed it when she saw Raoul.

"I am here to speak to your father." Raoul answered. Fantine shot him a suspicious expression as Belle toddled by, wearing only a cloth diaper. Fantine spoke to her daughter in perfect French. Belle let out a squeal as her mother chased her down the hall.

"I am sorry, Raoul – I must get the imp before she gets into something. Father will be with you shortly." Fantine told him. Raoul nodded and walked over to Marius' collection of books. "If you need me, I will be in the garden. Mother is going to give Belle a bath."

"All right, my love – I mean Fantine." Raoul caught himself. Fantine smiled and ignored the comment.

A short while later, Marius entered the study, humming a happy tune. He stopped when he saw Raoul reading his Bible.

"Find anything interesting?" Marius asked. Raoul jumped a foot in the air, dropping the leather-bound book on the floor. He picked it up, apologizing all the while. Marius chuckled and sat on one of the chairs, motioning to Raoul to sit upon the other.

"Why have you come here?" Marius inquired.

"Ihavecometoask-" Raoul started. Marius laughed and motioned for the nervous boy to start over. Raoul nodded and took in a fresh breath of air.

"Monsieur Pontmercy, I have come to ask your daughter's hand in marriage." Raoul told Marius.

"You traveled all this way to ask my daughter's hand in marriage? My boy, I give you my blessing. First, I must ask you three things." Marius said, his tone firm. Raoul gulped and didn't take his eyes off Marius'.

"Firstly – will you love my daughter till the end of her days?" Marius questioned.

"I will." Raoul answered.

"Second, will you care for her when she is ill?" Marius inquired.

"Of course." Raoul told him.

"Third, will you supply her with children and love them all the same?" Marius wanted to know.

"Yes, sir." Raoul said. Marius smiled and placed a hand on Raoul's shoulder. "My boy, be warned – you dare hurt Fantine or leave her and I will hunt you down like a dog. Do you understand?"

Raoul nodded, not wanting to cross his future father-in-law. Marius rose from his chair and exited the study. He re-entered a few minutes later, grinning.

"Fantine is out in the yard, tending to the garden. Cosette is minding Belle. I told Fantine that you had a surprise for her. Do you have a ring?" Marius inquired.

"I have. It was my grandmother's. I went to the shop a week ago to have it fitted so that Fantine could wear it." Raoul said, showing Marius the ring. It was perfect for Fantine. It was a gold band with two diamonds etched in the band.

"She will love it, knowing it comes from you." Marius told his future son-in-law. Raoul felt himself blush and wished that he was more brave like his father.

He exited the house and found Fantine in the garden, a large sunhat adorning her head. She wore an apron over her dress so that she would not soil it. Raoul came over to Fantine and sat next to her. He took her weed basket from her hand and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Fantine, I have loved you for some time now and I need to ask you something." Raoul started, getting on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket. He then placed the ring on Fantine's finger – it fit perfectly. "Fantine Bridgit Pontmercy – will you take my hand in marriage?"

Fantine nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Raoul kissed Fantine passionately on her lips, helping her to her feet. The two of them headed back inside the house, holding one another's hands, as if they were afraid to let go.

The two of them went to plan their wedding. It would consist of a small ceremony with a larger reception to follow at the house. Throughout the planning, they didn't leave each other's side for a moment.

"I love you more and more each day." Raoul told Fantine as they lay in bed the eve of their wedding. Raoul was shirtless and Fantine was nude. It was a hot summer's night and both were extremely warm.

"I love you more and more each day." Fantine repeated, turning on her side, so she could face her future husband. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her face. They had pledged not to make love until the wedding night, when they were on their honeymoon in Paris. Fantine peered at the crib which held her daughter. Belle was fast asleep, her thumb in her mouth. Fantine gently pried Belle's thumb from her daughter's mouth and kissed her hand.

The following morning, the future couple parted ways – Fantine went with her mother and Belle into town while Marius and Raoul dressed for the wedding. Raoul couldn't wait until that afternoon when the priest would declare them 'man and wife'.

The carriage arrived to take the men to the church. Raoul's father would be meeting them, along with Raoul's mother and older sister Janette.

"You look handsome!" Lynette told her son, kissing each of his cheeks.

"Thank you, mother. Has my beloved arrived yet?" Raoul inquired.

"Not yet my son." André Monparrse told his son.

Towards noon, the carriage carrying Cosette and Fantine arrived at the church. Cosette helped Fantine with her long train as they exited the carriage. Fantine smiled at her mother and reached for Belle, who was dressed in a pink dress. She would be serving as the flower girl, while Jeanette's son, Jean-Luc, would be the ring bearer.

The wedding was over two hours long, but Raoul and Fantine couldn't care less – they were with each other and that was all that mattered.

* * *

That night, at the reception, Raoul and Fantine didn't leave each other's sides all night. They shared wedding cake and danced well into the night. Belle had fallen asleep around nine, after her last feeding of the night. Raoul stayed by Fantine's side as she bottle fed her daughter.

After everyone left, minus Marius, Cosette, Fantine, Belle and Raoul, Fantine and Raoul headed to Fantine's room, kissing all the while.

Raoul quickly and carefully unlaced Fantine's wedding dress as Fantine untied Raoul's tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Fantine's dress was off her, as was her slip and shift. Raoul quickly stripped the rest of his clothing and led Fantine to the bed. He kissed her on the lips as his hands felt their way over her body. Fantine kissed her new husband fully on the lips, her hands on his waist, drawing him closer to her.

"Are you ready?" Raoul asked, lowering himself on top of her. Fantine nodded and spread her legs so that Raoul could enter her. He pushed himself deeper inside her, head resting on her stomach, gently kissing it. Fantine lay in bed, watching him. Raoul's hands went to Fantine's breasts and gently squeezed them. He brought his lips to one nipple, then to the other. Fantine tried to be quiet so not to wake her daughter. She felt him pull out and he looked down at her.

"More. I want more." Fantine told him, turning on her side. Raoul moved closer, his lips groping for hers. He kissed her again on the lips, his hands cupping her buttocks. Fantine held his shaft in her hands, gently squeezing it. Raoul moaned quietly with pleasure. Fantine winced as she felt Raoul sit behind her and enter her. Raoul massaged her shoulders as he held her, kissing her everywhere.

They made love another two hours before feeling themselves grow tired. They laid on top of the sheets, seeing as it was too warm to lay under them. Fantine got up and went to the dresser. Raoul, curious, followed her. He saw that Fantine was unpinning her hair from the French knot she had it in.

"Love, let me help." Raoul offered. Fantine dropped her hands, wincing when Raoul unpinned her hair.

"Tomorrow, we leave for two months in Paris!" Fantine sighed. Raoul kissed her shoulders, wrapping his arms around her middle. They would be leaving Belle in Raoul's parents care. Marius and Cosette would be leaving for out of town as well – they were going to a tiny city outside Paris for their wedding anniversary.

Fantine shook her hair from atop her head. Raoul smiled as her curly blond hair fell to her shoulders, stopping at her shoulder blades.

"You should wear your hair down, dearest." Raoul told his wife as they climbed back in bed. Fantine smiled and kissed Raoul's cheek and he kissed her once more on the lips. He loved her now more than ever before.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: There are only 10 chapters left in this story. THERE WILL NOT BE A SEQUEL - sorry.

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

_Nine months later_

Fantine awoke in the middle of the night to a constant pain in her back. She sat up in bed, trying to fight the pain, but she couldn't. Fantine felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she gently awoke her sleeping husband. Raoul turned over and stared into the face of his beloved.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know – I have a pain in my back and I feel something wet between my legs." Fantine told him. Raoul raced from the bed and turned on the oil lamp that sat on the bedside table. Fantine's water had broken, which meant that the baby was on its way.

"Let me get you into the tub." Raoul told his wife, gathering her in his arms. Fantine tried not to cry as the pains worsened. She had given birth to Belle, but that was two years ago. This was a different kind of pain.

She sat against the wall as Raoul poured warm water from the fire into the tub. He then helped Fantine stand and also removed her nightgown. Once that was done, he helped her into the tub. They had recently moved into their new cottage and didn't know where the physician lived. Raoul did all he could to keep Fantine calm, but everything failed.

"Fantine, I can see the head." Raoul told his lovely wife, looking into her eyes. Raoul rolled up his sleeves so he could deliver his child. The next part was hard for Fantine, but Raoul encouraged her throughout her entire labor.

"Oh God, this hurts!" Fantine told her husband. He gently squeezed her hand, but let go when he saw the rest of his child – a little girl. He picked up the baby and wrapped her in a towel. Picking up the scissors he had brought with him, he cut the cord. The child kept quiet and Raoul frowned, fearing they had a stillborn. As he dried her off, she started crying – a shrill cry that reminded him of a siren.

"Fantine, sweetheart – we have a daughter." Raoul told his wife, handing the baby to her. Fantine cried with joy as she looked at her new daughter.

Raoul helped his wife out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her waist. It was still warm, so Fantine preferred to be naked than dressed.

"What shall we call her?" Raoul asked, watching his new daughter nurse. Fantine cradled her in her arms, tears in her eyes.

"I let Raphael name Belle. I have the perfect name for her – Aria Noelle Eponine Monparrse." Fantine told her husband, looking up at him.

"May I ask why?" Raoul inquired.

"I name her Aria because Aria is a beautiful piece of music. She is our beautiful girl. Noelle Eponine comes from two friends – my best friend Noelle who died in the autumn four years ago. Eponine for my father's childhood friend he lost a long time ago." Fantine explained, looking at her daughter. Raoul smiled and looked down at Aria – she was still nursing nosily.

Fantine wrapped Aria in a blanket and placed her in her new cradle. She rocked the baby for a while, knowing that her baby wouldn't sleep during the night. Once Aria was asleep, Fantine slipped on her shift and climbed back into bed. She rested her head on Raoul's shoulder and fell asleep.

A week later, Fantine and Raoul called both families over so they could meet the newest member of the family.

"Momma, can I hold the baby?" two-year-old Belle asked. Fantine looked to her husband for an answer.

"Let me help you clean your hands and then you may." Raoul told Belle. Belle put her doll down and followed her father out of the room. Fantine hummed to her sleeping infant and held her in her arms.

"Momma, I'm ready now!" Belle told her mother.

"Belle – shh. Aria's sleeping." Fantine whispered as Raoul helped Belle make a cradle with her arms. Fantine instructed Belle as to how to hold Aria. Once she made sure that Belle understood, Fantine placed Aria in Belle's arms. Raoul helped Belle support Aria's head as Fantine watched her daughters bond.

Suddenly, Belle lost grip on the cradle and Aria fell out of her arms. Fantine tended to Aria while Raoul asked Belle questions that she did not know the answers to.

"Shh, my angel. Shh." Fantine soothed the screaming babe. Fantine went to the master bedroom and sat upon the rocking chair, hoping that a good rock would calm Aria down. Fantine sung Aria a French lullaby, praying that would help. Aria was starting to calm down, which Fantine was happy about. She decided to feed Aria at that moment, so she wouldn't be hungry when the company came to visit.

As Aria nursed, Fantine checked her daughter over for any bruises or other injuries she may have gotten when Belle accidently dropped her. Breathing a sigh of relief, Fantine kissed the top of Aria's head and carried her to the other room. She handed Aria to Raoul while she got Aria's cradle. Fantine took a moment to fix her dress before the families came.

"That's mine!" Belle whined as Aria was put in the cradle.

"Belle, you are two-years-old. Can Aria have your cradle?" Fantine inquired, seeing shapes on the floor. It was the shadows of her and Raoul's families. Raoul put Aria in her cradle and stayed with the girls as Fantine went to answer the door. She embraced the families as they handed her wine, fruit and cheese. Fantine went to put the food in the icebox and put the wine in the cellar.

"Everyone, this is our newest addition. Her name is Aria Noelle Eponine Monparrse. She was born a week ago. Fantine's birth went well – she had a water birth and I assisted, for we don't know where the physician lives." Raoul told the families as he took Aria out of her cradle and handed her to Marius. Cosette looked over her husband's shoulder and cooed to the sleeping baby.

"She's beautiful." Marius told the young couple. Fantine sat next to Raoul and rested her head on his shoulder. Raoul circled Fantine's back with his hand, letting her know everything was all right.

"Where is Belle?" André asked, looking around for the little girl.

"I'm right here Papa!" Belle told her grandfather. He smiled at his granddaughter and watched her run around the room. The adults set up a barrier so that Belle wouldn't hurt herself running around.

Marius passed Aria to Lynette. After ten minutes, Aria began fussing. Fantine came over and carefully took the baby from her mother-in-law.

"She's hungry. I will feed her then return-" Fantine didn't finish her thought. Belle had come charging towards her, laughing and looking over her shoulder. Fantine put her baby against her chest as Belle tumbled into her. Fantine lost her balance and fell over, toppling over toys that were on the floor. Fantine felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she heard something crack.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Aria screamed. Her poor head had been hit on one of Belle's toys. All the adults came running over to help. Lynette and Cosette helped clean up Belle's toys; Marius tended to Aria; André kept Belle busy while Raoul helped Fantine to her feet.

"Ow!" Fantine yelped, trying to put weight on her right ankle. Raoul soothed her as he lifted her skirts so he could see the damage. He then removed Fantine's slipper and massaged Fantine's ankle. Tears were in Fantine's eyes as Raoul tried to set her ankle. There was another loud crack and Fantine's screams.

"I'll go fetch the physician." Marius offered, handing Aria to Cosette.

"Fantine, lean on me and I'll help you to the couch." Raoul told Fantine. He helped her to her feet and had her hop on her good foot to the couch.

"Bed." Fantine whined. Raoul picked Fantine up and carried her to the master bedroom. He stayed with her until the physician came, which was twenty minutes later. Marius led him to the master bedroom where Fantine was lying against the pillows, trying not to cry.

Raoul told the physician what happened as he got out a glass bottle. Fantine's heart leapt to her throat – leeches. She had a fear of leeches, but had to be strong if she wanted to be better.

"Fantine, I will place two leeches on your ankle. They will drink the bad blood before I set your ankle. After I do that, I will wrap your ankle and fit you with a crutch. I want you to keep the ankle wrapped for three months. I will come see you at the end of three months to see how you're doing." The physician told Fantine as he opened the jar. Marius and Raoul stayed with Fantine for support.

"Momma, I'm sorry." Belle apologized as the physician placed the first leech on Fantine's ankle. Fantine had tears in her eyes as her father and husband held her hands as the second leech was placed on her ankle.

"Fantine, squeeze their hands when I set your ankle." The physician told Fantine. She nodded and on the count of three, there was a loud crack.

"Oh Lord take me now!" Fantine screamed in pain. Raoul rubbed a hand up and down her arm, letting her she was all right. Marius kissed the top of his daughter's head. The physician removed the leeches and placed them in a different jar.

The two men helped Fantine up on her feet and stood on either side of her. The physician took some gauze, scissors and medical tape out of his bag and proceeded to wrap Fantine's ankle. Raoul looked down at it – the ankle was swollen and was turning an ugly shade of purple.

Within minutes, Fantine's ankle was wrapped. Raoul took one of his pillows he slept on and placed it under Fantine's ankle. He kissed her forehead and exited the room. Marius stayed with Fantine a little longer, wanting to make sure that she was all right.

"Momma?" Belle called. Marius looked over at his granddaughter.

"Belle, your mother is sleeping. Do you need something?" Marius inquired.

"Momma, I'm sorry." Belle apologized. Marius smiled and saw Cosette enter the room carrying Aria. She was crying softly and Marius knew she was hungry.

"Fantine, are you able to nurse Aria?" Cosette inquired. Fantine nodded sleepily and smiled when Aria was placed in her arms. Marius stayed with her while Cosette took Belle into the other room.

"Father, could you help me?" Fantine asked. Marius was about to unbutton Fantine's dress when Raoul entered the room, carrying a basin and wash cloth.

"After you feed Aria, I want to cool you off a little. You are very warm." Raoul told Fantine. Marius saw he was no longer needed and exited the room.

Raoul held Aria while Fantine unbuttoned her dress and removed her shift so Aria could nurse. As Aria nursed, Raoul got the cloth wet and dampened Fantine's forehead, face, neck and the top of her breasts. He kissed her lips and held her in his arms.

Once Aria was finished eating, Raoul shut the door and helped Fantine remove her dress. He dampened the cloth again and dampened her nipples, her stomach, between her legs and worked his way down her body. He then turned her over on her stomach so he could wash her back of her. Fantine moaned in pain as Raoul washed her feet, accidently touching her ankle. He kissed her neck and took her in his arms. He kissed her temples and the tip of her nose, not wanting to make love, because of the pain Fantine was in.

The two of them removed the comforter and quilt. The top sheet was the only thing left on the bed. Raoul removed his clothes and drew Fantine closer to him, being careful of her ankle.

Marius and Cosette moved in with Raoul and Fantine. Marius and Cosette would help with Aria and Belle while Raoul helped Fantine. Fantine had grown ill and was forced to stay in bed all day. Raoul never left her bedside. Cosette, fearing for Aria, made bottles and filled them with goat's milk. Raoul and Fantine had recently received a goat named Momma, for she was a mother goat. She had two young kids that Belle had named Patches and Spots, for both were spotted and patched.

That night, while Fantine was asleep, a voice entered her dream.

_Dearest Fantine, please do not leave your family. They need you, Aria most of all, for she is only an infant and cannot fend for herself. Raoul needs you, because he loves you and cannot live without you. Belle needs you, for she is your eldest and relies on you to teach her right from wrong. Mother and father need you, for you are their eldest and they are proud of you. This illness will leave you soon and your ankle will be healed in three days time, but you will always walk with a limp. You are my sister and I love you very much. _

With that, Enjay's voice disappeared. Fantine awoke with tears streaming down her cheeks. Raoul took his wife in his arms and held her through the night.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Fantine gradually got better. She still stayed in bed and fed her baby goat's milk. She was appreciative to her whole family for what they gave her – love.

Summer was over and now autumn was approaching. Marius and Raoul spent half the day chopping firewood, for the nights were getting colder. Fantine and Cosette stayed inside and cared for the girls.

"I will try nursing Aria again, seeing my illness is gone." Fantine told Raoul that night. He nodded sleepily and handed Aria to her mother. Fantine unbuttoned her nightgown and brought her baby to her breast. Cosette had told Fantine that goat's milk tastes the same as breast milk. Aria did not taste the difference as she nursed. Fantine smiled and kissed the top of Aria's head as she nursed. Raoul had fallen asleep, tired from his long day's work. Fantine quickly finished nursing and put Aria to bed, kissing her forehead again. She then buttoned her nightgown back up and kissed Raoul's cheek before falling asleep.

From where Raphael sat on his horse, he could see everything. He saw how happy she was with her new love. He felt like his heart was breaking, knowing he could not be with her. He had hurt her and that was against the law. Raphael was glad he was not prisoned for what he did to her.

He turned his horse and galloped through the woods back to where he lived. He didn't see the low-hanging branch in front of him. He caught his neck on the branch and after struggling for breath, died within minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I want to thank my good friend Marie S Zachary for her help with this chapter. YOU ROCK! Having said that, there are only NINE chapters left before the story ends.

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

_Three years later_

Fantine, Raoul and Marius sat at Cosette's bedside, fearing that her life would end soon. Cosette had an infection that was now throughout her body. She refused to eat or drink and the physician knew that her time was soon.

"Where are the children?" Cosette asked Fantine. Six-year-old Belle and three-year-old Aria were in Raoul's mother's care. His father had passed on a year ago and it had been hard on Raoul's mother. Fantine was expecting again and the couple promised that they would name their child, if they had a boy André, after Raoul's father. If they were to have a girl, they would name her Cosette, after Fantine's mother.

"We left them with my mother." Raoul told Cosette, reaching for her hand. He gently squeezed it as Marius and Fantine fought back tears.

Raoul then rose from his chair and exited the room, leaving father, mother and daughter to say goodbye. He didn't like saying goodbye – it meant that you would never see the person (or people) you love again until you were united in the heavenly kingdom. He liked saying 'au revior', which meant 'until we meet again'.

Raoul and Fantine stayed with Marius that night, fearing that Cosette would pass away soon. In fact she did during the night. Fantine and Raoul arose to the sound of wailing from the master bedroom. They hurried down the up the stairs and opened the door. Fantine buried her face in Raoul's shirt as she started crying. Raoul felt tears in his eyes, for Cosette had become a second mother to him.

Raoul started to say something, but no words came to mind. Fantine made her way to her father's side and sat with him, holding him in her arms as the two of them wept. Raoul went to join them, also weeping.

The three of them did not sleep well, for a family member was lost.

* * *

Two months later, Marius, Lynette and both girls sat in the parlor. Fantine had gone into labor. Both the physician and Raoul were in Fantine's room with her.

"When the baby come?" Aria asked Marius.

"Soon, my child." Marius answered as Raoul exited Fantine's room and walked over to his family. An unreadable expression was on his face. Marius rose as Lynette took the girls to the nursery.

"Both were stillborn." Raoul told Marius. Marius placed a hand on Raoul's shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"What did she have?" Marius inquired.

"A boy and a girl. We decided not to name them." Raoul told his father-in-law.

Marius and Raoul took the infants out of the room and went outside. Marius held the babies while Raoul dug a shallow grave. Marius placed both babies in the grave. Raoul placed the cold earth on top of the infants, the tears in his eyes.

Fantine stayed in bed all day, grieving over the deaths of her infants. Raoul stayed with her, for that is what good husbands do. He nuzzled her hair and kissed her cheek, apologizing for what happened.

"'Tis not your fault." Fantine told her husband as he climbed in next to her. Raoul took her in his arms and kissed her beautiful face. Fantine didn't kiss him back, for she was in mourning.

"The girls would like to see the babies." Lynette told the couple.

"What shall we tell them?" Fantine asked her husband. Raoul looked at his wife, an idea forming in his head.

"Send them in." Raoul told his mother. Lynette nodded and ushered both girls in.

"Girls, sit down. Your mother and I have something to tell you." Raoul told his daughters. Fantine was fighting back tears and turned so that her daughters wouldn't see her.

"The babies are in heaven with Grandmother." Raoul told the girls.

"What is heaven?" Aria inquired.

"Heaven is like dessert after a good meal. Only you can never eat too much and get a tummy ache." Raoul explained. He then turned to Lynette and she ushered the girls out of the bedroom.

* * *

A month later, Fantine and Raoul had the house to themselves. Lynette and Marius had taken the girls to the park. Fantine was reading a book as Raoul gazed at her from across the room. She looked more beautiful than she did in all the years they had been married. Fantine felt Raoul staring at her and set her book down. She walked over to him and looked into his wonderful green eyes. Raoul leaned down and kissed his wife fully on the lips. She kissed him back, fully enjoying the sensation.

They kissed all the way to their bedroom. Raoul closed the door and helped Fantine undress. When she was fully unclothed, Raoul unclothed himself and climbed on top of Fantine. There was more passion than ever between them.

Raoul and Fantine didn't talk as they made love, like they usually did. Fantine gasped as Raoul went inside her, kissing her neck and worked his way down. Fantine kissed him back, loving him all the while.

They made love for another two hours and then got dressed. Raoul kissed Fantine's temple as they exited their room. Fantine knew that he would never stop loving her for as long as they both lived.

* * *

Nine months later, on a rainy afternoon, Fantine went into labor. Raoul stayed by her side and comforted her the best he could. Marius tended to the girls while Lynette helped with the delivery of the new baby.

The labor was long and Fantine was ready to give up, but Raoul wouldn't let her. He soothed comforting words in her ear as she proceeded to bring this little miracle into the world.

"I can't do it." Fantine complained.

"Yes, you can. I believe in you." Raoul told her, looking over Fantine's leg. There was no sign of the baby. Lynette went to fetch the physician while Raoul went to Fantine's front and checked the baby's position. He saw Fantine wince in pain.

"Fear not, the physician is here." Raoul told Fantine, moving aside so that the physician could sit down. Raoul went to Fantine's side and held her hand, letting her know that everything was all right.

Towards morning, Fantine and Raoul had a new baby – a little boy this time. Fantine held her son in her arms as Raoul kissed Fantine's sweet face.

"Hello my son." Fantine cooed to her new child. The physician had left, which was all right with Fantine and Raoul.

"What shall we call him?" Raoul inquired. Fantine looked at her husband. "You choose his name."

"André Marius Enjolras Monparrse." Raoul told his wife, watching her nurse their new baby. She smiled at his choice of the name.

"I love your choice." Fantine told her husband, smiling down at her son. He was perfect.

"Shall I wake the girls?" Raoul inquired. Fantine shook her head and cradled her new son. André finished nursing, so Fantine placed him in the cradle. Raoul then gathered a very tired Fantine in his arms and held her though the night.

The next morning, Raoul let Fantine rest as he looked at his son. André had slept through the night, waking only twice to be fed and changed. Raoul gently took his son from the cradle and held him for the first time. As Raoul rocked his son, the door opened and Marius entered the room. Raoul smiled at his father-in-law and handed André to him.

"What a handsome child." Marius told Raoul, sitting in the rocking chair.

"He is. Fantine had a difficult labor, but I am so proud of her for delivering our son." Raoul whispered, not wanting to disturb the sleeping babe or Fantine.

"What did you call him?" Marius inquired.

"André Marius Enjolras Monparrse." Raoul answered.

"I love that name choice." Marius told Raoul, smiling down at his grandson.

"Thank you, sir." Raoul said, gently taking the baby from Marius, for the babe was starting to fuss. Raoul promised Marius he could hold André later.

At that moment, Fantine stirred and sat up in bed. Marius walked over to his daughter and sat at the foot of the bed.

"I am so proud of you, dearest." Marius told his daughter. Fantine smiled tiredly, desperately needing sleep. Marius kissed her temple and exited the room, leaving the new parents be.

Somewhere high above, Cosette and Enjay smiled down on their family, happy to see the family was now whole.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

When little André was a month old, Marius suddenly passed on. Fantine decided it was from a broken heart, for she knew he missed his beloved. Lynette helped take care of the children while Fantine and Raoul arranged the funeral.

"How can he leave us?" Fantine sobbed that evening. Raoul took her in his arms and gently rocked her, letting her know it was going to be all right.

"He's in heaven now, surrounded by your mother, brother and the babies we lost." Raoul told her, holding her close. At that moment, both Belle and Aria rushed into the room, tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Angels, what is the matter?" Raoul asked as the girls joined them in bed.

"We had nightmares." Belle answered. Fantine embraced Belle while Raoul embraced Aria. The girls explained their nightmares as André started stirring. Fantine lifted the infant from his cradle and held him in her arms. Both girls looked at their brother admiringly, forgetting their nightmare. Fantine had Raoul put the girls to bed while she fed the baby.

"I want to hold the baby!" Belle whined.

"Me too!" Aria chimed.

"Mother and André need to rest. I promise that you can see him in the morning." Raoul told his daughters, kissing each of their foreheads as he exited the room. He then walked back down the stairs, nearly tripping over the family cat. Catching his breath, he made his way back to the master bedroom. Opening the door, he saw Fantine nursing André and heard her singing to him. Instantly, he recognized the tune and joined in on the chorus.

The two of them sang to the song and little André fell asleep. Fantine smiled at her husband and placed her baby in his cradle, gently rocking it.

* * *

The following morning, the Monparrse family took a walk into town. Fantine carried André in a sling made from a scarf. Lynette had given her the scarf before the baby was born. Fantine used it as often as she could, grateful that the kind woman was in her life. Raoul held each of the girl's hands tightly, fearing that they would run into the street.

Raoul took the girls to the toy store while Fantine walked up and down the boulevard. She smiled at passersby, adjusting the scarf so that it was comfortable on her shoulder. Fantine went into the aphocary and looked around.

"Can I help you, miss?" the store owner inquired.

"Oh, no thank you." Fantine told him, looking down at André. The babe was still sleeping, which Fantine was thankful for.

She looked around the store once more before exiting. She saw Raoul and the girls coming towards her, smiles adorning their faces.

Fantine was about to walk to Raoul when there was a scream. Fantine ran towards the scream, holding André close to her. She saw two pimps beating a prostitute. She picked up a rock and threw it at the pimps. They turned from the prostitute and started for Fantine.

"RAOUL! HELP!" Fantine screamed, waking André. The pimps backed away when they saw Fantine had a child. Fantine went to attend to the prostitute. Raoul came into the alley, holding both girls hands tightly. Fantine handed André to Raoul and used the scarf to dab the prostitute's wounds.

"Don't bother." The prostitute told Fantine, turning away.

"Madame, I am trying to help you." Fantine told her, looking at the woman's injuries. She had a scratch across her face and two more upon her arms. A bruise was forming around her eye and another one forming on her chest.

"What are you staring at?" the prostitute growled, trying to sit upright. She let out a moan and fell back.

"Why don't you let me help you?" Fantine inquired, extending her hand to help the other woman to her feet. The prostitute glared at Fantine for half a moment before reaching out for Fantine's hand.

"I am Fantine and this is my family." Fantine introduced herself.

"I am Madame Marie." The prostitute said, brushing the front of her dress. She looked up and caught Raoul's gaze. Raoul avoided her gaze, for he knew this woman – she had been his childhood friend. Fantine caught Madame Marie looking at her husband and placed herself in front of him and the children.

"Fantine, we should be on our way. The children need their naps." Raoul told Fantine.

"We cannot just leave her here." Fantine argued.

"She lives on the streets, and furthermore, I will not allow a prostitute in the house with the children." Raoul spat back.

"Raoul Monparrse? Is that you?" Madame Marie spoke up.

"It is I." Raoul told her, putting a hand on the small of Fantine's back and led her out of the alleyway.

"Don't you know who I am?" Madame Marie inquired. Raoul's eyes gazed upon the face of the woman in front of him. She had dark black curls, gray eyes and was slender. She wore a red dress and heels.

"Marie? Is it you?" Raoul asked. Fantine couldn't believe what she was seeing – Raoul knew this woman.

"Actually, I'm Madame Marie. Have been for about a year now." Madame Marie purred, circling Raoul. "So, how have you been?"

"I'm married now and have three beautiful children. I am married to the most beautiful woman in the world." Raoul told the woman. Madame Marie looked at the children then looked at Fantine.

"She would make a good prostitute. She has the body for it." Madame Marie told Raoul. Fantine shot Raoul an uncomfortable look and tugged on his arm, wanting to go home.

"Marie, we must go. It was good to see you." Raoul told the woman, exiting the alleyway and walked back towards the house.

* * *

That evening, Fantine sat up in bed and listened. She thought she heard a noise downstairs. She got out of bed, heart pounding loudly in her chest. As she crept down the stairs, candle in one hand, Raoul's rifle in the other, she heard someone – or something – walking around the house.

"Who's there?" Fantine questioned, setting the candle down and picked up the rifle. She had gone hunting with Raoul a few times and knew how to shoot.

"Bonjour Fantine. I didn't know you lived here." Madame Marie purred. Fantine dropped the rifle and picked up her candle.

"Why are you here?" Fantine asked, her voice low. Madame Marie inched her way closer to Fantine and slowly circled the other woman.

"I am here to steal your husband. You do not love him like I did. We were children together and I know him a lot better. He will leave you and your children when you least expect it. You will lose this house and be forced to live on the streets like the whore you are." Madame Marie told Fantine.

Fantine sat up in bed, gasping and sobbing. Raoul stirred and awoke, for his love was hurt. He held her and asked her what was wrong. Fantine told him between sobs about her nightmare. Raoul rocked her and kissed her temple, letting her know that everything would be all right.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE - THERE ARE ONLY 7 CHAPTERS LEFT UNTIL THIS STORY IS OVER.

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The following morning, Raoul woke up with a horrible ache all over. He tried to get out of bed, but fell dizzy. He tried calling to Fantine, but couldn't – his voice was hoarse.

"Raoul? Why are you sleeping? Get up." Fantine told her husband. Raoul groaned and rolled over on his side. Fantine sat down next to him and felt his forehead – he was warm to the touch. "You poor darling, stay in bed and rest today. I will attend to you all day."

"Thank you dearest." Raoul whispered. Fantine kissed his cheek and exited the room. André was due for a bath, but Fantine didn't feel up to it. Lynette had moved in with the couple a month ago after she lost the mansion, for she couldn't keep it up.

"Lynette, can you help out today?" Fantine asked her mother-in-law. Lynette looked up from reading her book and glanced at her daughter-in-law.

"Of course I can. What do you need done?" Lynette inquired.

"Raoul's ill, André needs a bath and the girls are insisting that they want to go to the park." Fantine told the other woman.

"You look after Raoul and I'll tend to the little ones." Lynette said, hugging Fantine. Fantine hugged the other woman back, so grateful for her help.

"There are bottles of goat milk made up for André. They are in the icebox. Feed him before he goes down for his nap at noon. Wake him in two hours, change him and take the children to the park, please." Fantine instructed, getting a damp cloth, a dry cloth and a basin.

"Does Raoul want anything to eat or drink?" Lynette asked.

"Not now, but I will make him something if he asks." Fantine answered, getting the bathing basin for Lynette. Lynette took the basin from Fantine and went to the spare bedroom to bathe the baby.

"I have returned my love." Fantine told her husband, dabbing his forehead with the damp cloth. Raoul looked at his beautiful wife and smiled at her. She smiled back and sang softly to him as she cooled him off.

"Thank you for all you are doing." Raoul thanked his beloved.

"Do not leave me." Fantine told him, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Fantine, what are you talking about?" Raoul questioned.

"Do not die, for I cannot live without you." Fantine answered as a single tear made its way down her cheek. Raoul took his hand in hers and gently squeezed it.

"I will try not to die." Raoul joked.

"Be serious." Fantine told him, her voice stern.

"My love, I was teasing." Raoul said, pulling Fantine down next to him.

"Can I make you something?" Fantine inquired, getting up from beside her husband.

"Some tea with honey would be lovely." Raoul said. Fantine nodded and went to make the tea. When she returned to the room, she thought about the nightmare she had. She took in a deep breath and continued walking towards the bedroom.

"Here you are my love." Fantine told her husband, placing the tea try on his lap. Raoul smiled at his beautiful wife as she poured him some tea.

"Thank you dearest." Raoul thanked her.

"You are quite welcome." Fantine told him, avoiding his gaze.

"Love, are you all right?" Raoul asked as he took a small sip of tea. Fantine then told him about the nightmare she had, fearing it would ruin their marriage.

"You have nothing to fear – I will care for you all the days of my life." Raoul said. Fantine nodded sadly and poured herself some tea.

"Are you hungry?" Fantine inquired. Raoul shook his head and took another sip of tea. Once the tea was finished, Fantine took the tray away and let her husband rest. She headed into the parlor and worked on an embroidery pattern of flowers. She hummed a happy song as she worked, pausing occasionally to listen to the sounds of the house – the cat purring in a corner, Raoul's breathing, Lynette singing to André as she rocked him and the girls playing. Fantine picked her embroidery pattern up when she heard coughing coming from their bedroom. She put the pattern down, accidently stepping on the cat's tail. She apologized to him as she opened the door to the bedroom.

"My God, Raoul. Are you all right?" Fantine asked. Raoul nodded weakly as Fantine went to fetch him some water. She brought back a glass and handed it to him. Raoul drank half the glass and set it on the bedside table. Fantine felt tears in her eyes, for she didn't want to lose the love of her life.

* * *

That night, Fantine didn't get much sleep, for Raoul's condition had worsened during the day. The physician was there, but there was nothing he could do. Fantine thanked him anyway and watched him ride off. She went back in the house, drawing her shawl tighter around her shoulders. All thoughts ran through Fantine's head as she bottle-fed André before putting him to bed. What if she lost Raoul? What would happen to her and the children? What would happen to the house? How would she raise the children on her own? She was sure Lynette didn't want to help raise the children the rest of her days.

The physician had instructed Fantine to have the baby sleep in Lynette's room while she cared for Raoul that evening. The physician had told Fantine to go to the aphocary the following morning and buy some ginger root. He had said that the root would help with the sickness.

Raoul slept very little that night, for he coughed and wheezed well into the morning. Fantine tried dabbing his face with a cool cloth, but it didn't seem to help.

"What can I do?" Fantine asked her husband.

"Nothing." He answered, his voice weak from coughing.

Fantine tried to sleep, but she was worried about Raoul. What if he didn't make it through the night? She felt the tears in her eyes and began weeping. She stopped when she saw her father's spirit standing before her.

_Dearest Fantine, do not fear me, for I am your father. Raoul will live and by morning, he will be feeling better. Keep loving him as you always do and that will help heal him. I love you, dearest and miss you dearly. I am very proud of you._

With that, Marius' spirit vanished.

* * *

Raoul wasn't feeling his best by the following day, but as the week passed, he seemed to get his strength back. Fantine smiled as she watched Raoul, Belle and Aria chase each other around in the garden. It was a beautiful summer's day. It was also Belle's seventh birthday.

"I cannot believe that my angel is seven today." Raoul told Belle as the Monparrse family, including Lynette, sat around the table for dinner that evening. Nellie had made a glorious feast and baked a chocolate birthday cake. Fantine and Lynette had helped her in the kitchen while Raoul played with the children.

That night, Fantine slept in Raoul's arms for the first time in a long time. They made love well into the night, enjoying every minute. Fantine didn't cry out when Raoul entered her, for she was quite used to it.

"I love you with all my heart." Raoul told Fantine after the two of them had made love.

"I love you with all my heart." Fantine echoed, resting her head on his chest. He kissed her temple and held her in his arms, his hands roaming her body.

"Fantine, may I ask you something?" Raoul asked, his tone serious. Fantine turned so she was facing him.

"Of course, my love." She answered.

"How would you feel about having another child?" Raoul inquired.

"I would love it, but André is only three months old. I don't know if I could handle another one." Fantine answered.

"All right, my love. I understand." Raoul said, kissing Fantine's temple again.

"Ask me again when André is a little older." Fantine said.

"Dearest, soon you will be thirty. I am afraid you and the baby – if we so choose to have another – will be in danger." Raoul explained.

"If that is your answer, then I say yes to having one more child." Fantine told her husband. He gathered her in his arms and kissed every inch of her. Fantine kissed him back with as much passion.

* * *

Exactly nine months later, Fantine and Raoul welcomed another girl that they named Cosette Lynette Monparrse. All three children were there to see the birth of their new sister. Lynette had passed away two months ago, and as a dying wish, asked Fantine and Raoul to name their unborn baby after her. Belle held André in her arms and instructed Aria to stay behind her until their mother said it was all right to enter the room.

"Momma, can we hold our sister now?" Aria inquired. Raoul came over and closed the door behind him. The physician had already left while Fantine nursed Cosette.

"Children, let mother and I be with Cosette tonight. You may see your new sister and mother tomorrow." Raoul told the children.

Belle carried André up the stairs with Aria walking behind her. The children told their mother and sister goodnight as they walked up the stairs. Raoul smiled and re-entered the bedroom. Fantine looked tired, but happy.

"How is she?" Raoul inquired, sitting next to Fantine on the bed.

"She is well." Fantine whispered as her new daughter nursed.

"May I hold her?" Raoul asked. Fantine nodded and gently pulled her daughter away from her breast. Raoul looked at his daughter, small and beautiful. She started crying and Raoul gently rocked her. Cosette cried louder and Raoul handed her back to Fantine. She put Cosette to her breast and the baby stopped crying.

"When she's done nursing, we'll try again." Fantine told her husband. He nodded and rocked Fantine and Cosette in his arms, loving them all over again.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

_Two years later_

Fantine and Raoul stayed at Cosette's bedside. The youngest Monparrse child had Scarlet Fever and was slowly dying, for there was no cure. The children had been sent to stay with Janette – Raoul's older sister.

"How is she?" Raoul asked as he entered the room. Fantine looked up at her husband, tears in her eyes. "Oh God."

"She just passed." Fantine sobbed, clinging to her daughter's still form. Raoul held his wife and daughter for a moment before getting up from beside Fantine.

"I will bury her. You burn her things, for we do not want any of the other children getting ill." Raoul instructed. Fantine nodded and watched with a heavy heart as Raoul gathered Cosette in his arms and carried her outside.

"Let me help." Nellie spoke up, coming into the room. Fantine nodded and together, got rid of Cosette's clothes and toys, which were to be burned. Fantine knew that her dress and Raoul's clothes would have to be burned as well.

"Thank you." Fantine thanked the other woman. Nellie nodded and handed Fantine a rag. The two women scrubbed every surface of the bedroom, singing and talking all the while.

* * *

A week later, Belle, Aria and André returned to the Monparrse house to find both their parents in mourning clothes.

"Mother? Father? What is the matter?" Belle asked.

"Your sister is in heaven now." Fantine answered.

"No – she cannot be." Aria said, going to her sister's bedroom. She returned with tears streaming down her cheeks. André was too young to understand what was happening. Fantine picked up her youngest and held him against her chest, crying all the while. Raoul sat down next to the girls and held them while they cried.

"Momma, will you have another baby?" André asked that evening as Fantine tucked him into bed.

"No, my child." Fantine answered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why?"

"Well, momma is getting older."

"Why?"

Fantine had to smile – her boy was so curious.

"Because my son, that is the way of life."

"Oh. Momma?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"And I love you."

Fantine kissed her son's forehead and exited the room. She then walked down the stairs to her and Raoul's bedroom. Raoul looked up from reading and looked sadly at his wife.

"Come here my dear." Raoul told her. Fantine made her way over to him, the tears streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall. Raoul held his wife in his arms, feeling tears in his own eyes. He rested his chin on the top of Fantine's head as he rocked her in his arms. He kissed the top of Fantine's head and held her close. Fantine sobbed, horrible heart wrenching sobs, for they were the cries of a mother who had lost a child.

The days that followed, Fantine stayed close to her husband as they mourned the loss of their youngest. Nellie took on caring for the children, leaving the lovers to mourn in peace.

"Why are mother and father so sad?" Aria asked as she, Belle and André helped Nellie roll dough for rolls.

"Cosette went to heaven last week." Nellie explained.

"Will we see Cosette again?" Belle inquired.

"Some day." Nellie answered.

"We go now?" André questioned. Nellie smiled and shook her head.

"No, dear boy. Not now." Nellie told the boy, helping him roll dough.

"Why can't we go now?" Belle asked. Nellie frowned, fearing she had said too much. Fantine walked into the kitchen at that time, looking thinner and sadder than ever. Nellie helped her sit down and handed her an apple. Fantine took two small bites and set the apple aside.

"Momma, why can't we go see Cosette now?" Belle inquired.

"My darling, Cosette is in a wonderful place called heaven. She is surrounded by all who have-" Fantine didn't finish her thought, for suddenly she broke down. Nellie sent Aria to get Raoul while she finished making bread to go in the oven for dinner that night.

"My love, I am here. Shh, it's all right. Darling, shh." Raoul soothed his wife. Fantine sobbed harder. "Children, leave Nellie be and go play." Raoul instructed the children. They nodded and left the kitchen. Raoul picked Fantine up and carried her to their bedroom, placing her on the bed. He sat next to her, rubbing a hand up and down her back, soothing her. Fantine cried harder, causing her to have a hard time breathing. Raoul quickly left the room and drew a glass of water from the well outside. He brought it in and handed the glass to Fantine. She drunk half the water as Raoul sang softly to her.

After a few minutes, Fantine began to calm down. Raoul took her in his strong arms and gently rocked her like a babe.

"Are you all right now?" Raoul inquired. Fantine nodded sadly as Raoul kissed her cheeks then her forehead.

"I do not want more children, for I can see how quickly they can leave us." Fantine told Raoul. Raoul nodded, still holding his beloved.

"I agree with you, dearest." Raoul said, kissing Fantine's neck.

"But I am willing to try once more." Fantine told Raoul. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure?" Raoul inquired. Fantine nodded and kissed her husband fully on the lips. He returned the kiss and climbed on top of Fantine.

"Raoul, not now, for we are still in mourning." Fantine told her husband, placing a finger on his lips. Raoul frowned and climbed off Fantine.

Two months later, Raoul and Fantine made love for the first time in a long time. For the first time, Raoul had hurt Fantine while they made love. Fantine winced in pain as Raoul's knee made contact with Fantine's shin.

"Oh, my angel. I am so sorry. Are you all right?" Raoul inquired. Fantine nodded and noted there would be an injury on her shin. Raoul kissed Fantine's shin before turning his full attention to the rest of her.

* * *

Three months later, something wasn't right. Fantine moaned in great pain as she felt something inside her push its way forward. She then felt something warm and wet between her legs. She turned on the oil lamp and saw the dead body of a three-month-old infant and a lot of blood. Looking down at her nightgown, she saw blood on it.

"Oh God. Raoul!" Fantine yelped. Raoul sat up in bed and looked at his wife. He saw the infant on the bed, along with the blood.

"Fantine, what happened?" Raoul inquired, making his way over to a scared-looking Fantine.

"I do not know what that is, only that it's a baby and it's dead." Fantine sobbed. Raoul took Fantine in his arms and looked at the child – it was another boy. Raoul wrapped the infant in a blanket and took it outside, burying it next to Cosette. He came back inside and got some supplies to clean Fantine up with.

"Come here my dear." Raoul soothed his wife. She came over and Raoul helped pin up her hair so he could wash her. He then removed Fantine's nightgown and helped her into the warm water. Taking a cloth, he cleaned the blood off Fantine's body, softly singing to her. Fantine was crying as Raoul helped her out of the basin and handed her one of his shirts to sleep in that evening. He then removed the bedding and put it in the basket to be washed. Together, they put the quilt over the two of them and fell back asleep. Raoul did, anyway; Fantine cried herself to sleep.

The following morning, Raoul let Fantine sleep as long as she wanted, for she didn't get any sleep the night before.

"Daddy, where's momma?" Belle asked as the four of them ate breakfast the following morning.

"She is ill, Belle. Let us not bother her today." Raoul told the children. They ate their porridge in silence, that is until Nellie's scream made them jump.

"WHAT IN GOD'S HOLY NAME IS THIS?" Nellie shrieked. Raoul left the breakfast table and ran to where he heard Nellie scream. She was holding the sheets soaked in blood.

"Nellie, keep your voice down. I do not want the children to know." Raoul whispered. Nellie looked at him, a curious expression on her face. Raoul quickly explained and Nellie's expression softened from curious to understanding.

"I will wash this and the nightgown as fast as I can." Nellie told Raoul.

"Do not rush, dear Nellie." Raoul said, placing a hand on Nellie's shoulder. Nellie smiled at Raoul and went to work washing the sheets. Raoul then walked back to the breakfast table to rejoin his children.

As the day passed, Raoul spent half the day with the children and the other half with Fantine. He sat down next to his beloved and looked at her lovingly. Fantine was lying on her back, half of her shirt off her body. Raoul removed the rest of it and ran his hands down Fantine's body. Fantine didn't respond, so Raoul unclothed and climbed on top of her, kissing her everywhere.

"Fantine, are you all right?" Raoul asked, looking down at his wife. Fantine nodded as Raoul kissed that sacred place between her legs. Fantine moaned with pleasure as she felt Raoul play with the folds of her skin. He brought his head down and entered that sacred place with his tongue.

"Oh God." Fantine moaned. Raoul exited that sacred place and kissed Fantine's body, making his way towards her breasts. Fantine moaned with pleasure as he kissed each one, his hands took Fantine's in his and had her hold and play with his shaft. Raoul moaned with pleasure as Fantine played with his shaft.

They made love for two hours, pausing only to rest so that they could make more love.

After they made love, both panting and sweating, they smiled at each other.

"What?" Fantine inquired, pulling the quilt over her naked body. Raoul removed the blanket and kissed the space between Fantine's breasts, climbing back on top of her. Fantine gasped as she felt him enter her, then softened when he kissed her neck, his hands holding her in his arms. Fantine kissed her husband back with all the passion she could.

"You're beautiful, that's what." Raoul whispered in Fantine's ear. Fantine smiled and felt Raoul climb off her.

"Raoul, I love you so much." Fantine told her husband, turning on her side so she was facing him.

"And?"

"And you are the most wonderful husband I could ask for."

"You are the most wonderful wife I could ask for."

"I have a thought for our anniversary, but you have to promise not to tease me about it."

"I promise my love."

"Iwashopingwecouldrenewourvows."

"Fantine, slow down. What did you say?"

"I was hoping we could renew our vows."

"That is a splendid idea, my dearest."

Fantine smiled, glad that her husband loved her idea.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: ONLY FIVE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT UNTIL THE END OF THIS STORY! I want to give a shout-out to my good friend Marie S Zachary for not only reviewing constantly, but for giving me great ideas for chapter ideas. YOU ROCK GIRL! This chapter is for you!

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

_Three months later_

Raoul smiled as he gazed down the aisle. His three children served as flower girls and ring bearer. The woman he couldn't wait to see was Fantine.

The congregation rose as Fantine walked down the aisle, wearing white from head to toe. She walked proudly towards Raoul, who couldn't stop staring at her. Fantine smiled as she halted next to Raoul, who had to keep his mouth shut as he looked at her.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here this beautiful day to reunite Raoul Emile Monparrse and Fantine Bridget Pontmercy in holy matrimony. It is a recelebration of their love, for they are renewing their vows. They have told me that they are very fortunate to have each other in their lives. Raoul, Fantine, please tell us your love for each other." The priest told the congregation. Raoul turned to Fantine, taking her hands in his.

"Fantine, I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I still love you, but with a stronger love than ever. You are the breath that fills my lungs, you are the reason I wake up in the morning. You are the music that fills my soul, you are a breath of fresh air. I love you and will never stop loving you for as long as I live." Raoul told Fantine, tears streaming down his cheeks. Fantine blinked back tears as she took his hands in hers.

"As a child, I read about the princesses and their princes. As a young woman, I fell in love with you." Fantine paused to wipe her tears away. "You are more than a prince in a storybook. You are my real-life prince and you treat me like royalty. You have never hurt me, but always tended to my wounds when I was hurt. I love you with all my heart and even more. You are the perfect husband and father. I will never stop loving you as long as I live." Fantine told Raoul, tears streaming down her face. She looked into his eyes and saw tears streaming down his face as well.

"By the power vested in me by Holy Father Church, I pronounce you husband and wife, again. You may kiss the bride." The priest told Raoul. Raoul took a step towards Fantine and took her in his arms, kissing her passionately. Fantine placed her hands on either side on her beloved's face and kissed him with as much passion as she could manage.

As she, the children and Raoul exited the church, Fantine knew that somewhere high above her head her family was smiling down on her.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: FOUR MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THIS STORY IS FINISHED! IF U READ, REVIEW, please. Thanx.**

A/N 2: In case you couldn't guess, this chapter is told from Raoul's point of view. Just thought I would throw that in there.

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

I couldn't imagine my life without this amazing woman by my side. She is the most wonderful wife and mother I have ever known. I knew she was for me when I saw her for the first time all those years ago.

I watch Fantine as she sleeps, occasionally brushing hair out of her face. She has the face of an angel, for she is perfect. I kiss her cheek and take her in my arms, knowing that we would always be together.

* * *

The next afternoon, we went for a family ride. I rode my new horse – a dappled gray Thoroughbred mare named Gypsy; Fantine rode her horse – a pure black Thoroughbred stallion named Lumiere. The children ride their ponies – Belle rides a white mare named Ghost and Aria rides a chestnut stallion named Maurice. André, however, rides with either his mother or with me. Today, he rode with his mother.

We left the house and rode down the riding path next to the park. There was no one else out, which was our advantage. Our disadvantage, however, was that Maurice would not go from the grass to the riding path, even though he had done it before.

"Come on, you stubborn mule." I told the pony, dismounting Gypsy. I took her reins in my hand and walked over to where Maurice and Aria were.

"Father, he is not listening to me." Aria complained, adjusting herself in the saddle. Gypsy pinned her ears at the pony, for she despised him and Ghost. Gypsy and Lumiere grazed together and were the best of friends.

"Try urging him forward." I told my daughter, taking hold of Maurice's bridle and walked him forward, all the while holding Gypsy back so she wouldn't bite Maurice.

What seemed like ages, we were going again.

"Father, may we trot? I tire of walking." Belle complained somewhere behind me. I looked at Fantine who rode next to me. She had André placed between Lumiere's neck and her body.

"What do you think, dearest?" I asked my beautiful bride.

"We may try trotting for a while, but André is tiring and will need to rest soon." Fantine told me. I nodded and turned Gypsy around.

"Girls, we will trot for a little while then we will go back to the house, for André is tiring." I told the girls. They nodded and shortened their reins, preparing to trot. I also shortened my reins and gave Gypsy a little nudge. She bolted forward, happy that we were going faster.

"Easy Gypsy, whoa." I told my mare, having her slow down. She tossed her head and willingly went to a slower gait.

We trotted for a while then headed back home, for all three children were complaining they were sleepy.

I handed Gypsy's reins to our groom as I dismounted her. I patted her neck and fed her a slice of apple, which she gobbled greedily.

As we entered the house, I put the children down for a nap. As we said our goodnights, I closed the door and walked downstairs to our room. Fantine was brushing her long blond hair and singing a sweet melody. Without making a sound, I walked behind her and took the brush from her hand, brushing the hair that was hard for her to reach.

"What would you think if I styled my hair differently?" Fantine asked me, wincing when I came upon a stubborn tangle.

"You do whatever you please. I will support you." I told her, kissing the back of her neck. Fantine turned and looked at me, smiling.

"Raoul, I have been pondering something." Fantine started.

"About what, love?" I inquired.

"A friend of mine. She passed away and her husband cannot take care of their four-year-old twins. I saw him in town and he wants us to take the babies." Fantine told me, braiding her hair. I sat behind her and continued braiding her hair for her.

"That would be all right. If I may inquire, why can't your friend's husband take care of the children anymore?" I asked, getting a ribbon and tied it around the end of the braid.

"He is an alcoholic and has no one else to take the children." Fantine answered, draping the braid over her shoulder.

"Tell me more about the children." I said, carrying her over to the bed, kissing her passionately. I have wanted her all day and the moment was perfect.

"They are boys and their names are Blayze and Remy. They are beautiful little boys – Blayze has red hair and green eyes. Remy has brown hair and blue eyes." Fantine told me between kisses.

There was no chatter after that, for we were fully unclothed and under the covers, kissing each other. I ran my hands down her body and entered that sacred spot I loved so much. Fantine moaned with pleasure as I went deeper inside her. I was about to kiss her and climb on top of her when there was a knock on the door. We quickly got dressed and answered the door.

Standing before us was a man wearing black from head to toe. He had a bushy blond beard and strawberry blond hair. Fantine smiled and saw the boys with him and had all of them come into the house. I shook the man's hand and looked at the children. They were just as Fantine had described them.

"Hello." I spoke to the boys. They looked at their father, who then looked to Fantine.

"Dearest, they speak only French." She told me. I felt sheepish at that moment as I heard her speak to the gentleman in perfect French. He nodded and gently pushed the children forward. Fantine thanked him and turned to me, still speaking in French. The only French I knew was a couple of curse words, 'yes', 'no', 'hello', 'goodbye', 'au revior', 'little bit' and 'my name is library'.

After the gentleman left, the boys cried for a good hour and a half. Fantine and I tried everything to calm them down, but nothing worked. She then told the boys about our children and they calmed down a bit. Fantine then looked at me and started talking to the boys about me – I think. Like I stated earlier, I only know the basic French.

After we were alone with the boys, Aria, Belle and André came down the stairs and looked at the strangers in their house.

"Children, these are your new brothers. Their names are Blayze and Remy. They are four-years-old and their mother went to heaven. Their father is very sick and getting help. They are here to stay with us for the rest of their lives." I told the children. For a moment, no one moved or spoke.

"Children, they only speak French. I speak their language and if you want to ask them something, tell me and I will tell them." Fantine told the children. Still, no one moved or spoke.

"Why are they here?" Belle spoke up after a moment.

"Dearest, their mother went to heaven-" I started, but Belle shook her head.

"Why can't they stay with someone else?" she asked. Fantine and I looked at each other.

"They have nowhere else to go." Fantine answered. Aria and André had already made friends with Blayze and Remy. I didn't understand where Belle was coming from.

"Belle, may I see you privately?" I asked my eldest. She nodded and we went to her bedroom to talk.

"Am I in trouble?" Belle inquired.

"No, dearest. I don't understand – I thought you wanted another brother or sister."

"I did, but I wanted one that came from you and momma. I do not want Remy and Blayze in the house. I HATE THEM!" Belle yelled.

"Belle, hate is a strong word. Why do you hate them?"

"For I am afraid you'll love them more than you love us, for they need you more." Belle said, tears in her eyes. I knelt to her level and took her in my arms.

"Darling, your mother and I will never love someone or something more than the three of you, for the three of you mean the world to us." I told her, gently rubbing her back. I kissed her cheek and together, the two of us made our way down the stairs.

* * *

Two weeks later, all of us met in the study for our first French lesson. Our tutor – a young student named Monsieur Gérald – was assigned to us. He was wiry, had a head full of raven-black hair, brown eyes and a kind smile. He made the lessons easy to understand and brief, for the children's sake. The lessons were usually two hours long and cost a total of a hundred and twenty-five francs. Monsieur Gérald had lowered the price to just a hundred francs and shortened the lessons from two hours to an hour.

At the end of the lessons, he would stay afterwards and eat with us. Nellie was very feeble and didn't cook much anymore, so Fantine had hired Mimi to take her place. Mimi was kind, but firm and always allowed the children to help as much as they could.

Tonight, Mimi had made a glorious feast. I poured wine for Fantine, Monsieur Gérald and myself while the children had water. Monsieur Gérald was telling us a funny story about a stunt he had pulled with a fellow classmate. Fantine and I roared with laughter while the children looked from one to another.

After dinner, Monsieur Gérald left, leaving Fantine and I to put the children to bed. Remy wrapped his arms around my neck as we headed upstairs. The girls now shared a room while the boys shared the other. I placed Remy on the bed, fully clothed as Fantine placed Blayze next to him. André had his own bed on the other side of the room. He climbed in under the covers and fell asleep. We kissed all the boys before going across the room to kiss the girls.

"Good night my dears. I love you and I'll see you when you wake." I told the girls, kissing their foreheads. Fantine kissed their cheeks and adjusted their blankets before exiting the room.

We got ourselves ready for bed, looking at each other so often. I don't think I could live my life without Fantine, for she is my everything.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: ONLY THREE MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THIS STORY IS COMPLETE! PLEASE R/R! I LOVE REVIEWS AND I DO NOT CARE IF YOU REVIEW A CHAPTER MULTIPLE TIMES. Also, thanks to Marie S Zachary for the final line of the chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

A week later, Raoul and Fantine had sadness strike their family – their sweet, caring, wonderful maid/cook Nellie – passed away. There is no easy way to adjust to a death of a loved one and friend. Fantine met her when she was still with Raphael; Raoul meeting her when he and Fantine had their cottage. She took care of the family when they were ill, when Fantine was expecting and all the moments in between.

Raoul cancelled that day's lesson with Monsieur Gérald so that they could grieve for their loss. He understood and told them to take as long as we needed.

The children seemed to notice that their parents were sad all the time, but didn't say anything. They kept to themselves and acted as children do growing up. Mimi stayed with the children and did activities with them, taking their minds off their parents.

"Mimi? Why are momma and father so sad?" Blayze asked Mimi in French. Mimi put down her sewing and turned to the little boy.

"A good friend has passed and went to join your momma in heaven." Mimi told the little boy. She feared she had said too much, for all the children looked at her with tears in their eyes. "It's all right, loves. Nellie will be surrounded by everyone who loves her in heaven."

"I miss Nellie." Aria sobbed. Mimi wrapped her arms around the child's shoulders and drew her close.

"I know. I miss her as well." Mimi told Aria, rocking her.

* * *

Three months later, Raoul noticed that Fantine was less active than she normally was. As he and Fantine readied themselves for bed one night, Raoul cried out in horror as Fantine's long blond hair came out in clumps.

"Fantine, dearest. Look." Raoul showed her the clumps of blond hair. Fantine put a hand to the back of her head and gasped, for there was a bald spot where her hair should be.

"Oh my God! What is the matter with me?" Fantine asked, feeling tears come to her eyes. Raoul took her in his arms and held her while she cried. When Fantine was hurt or sad, Raoul felt what she felt. He felt tears in his eyes as he rocked his love in the rocking chair.

"I could cut it for you." Raoul offered. Fantine nodded and got of Raoul's lap while he got the scissors he always kept in the drawer. He retrieved the scissors and sat on the bed with Fantine in front of him. He carefully cut her hair so that it fell just above her shoulders. When the deed was done, he put the scissors away and held Fantine in his arms, whispering soothing words in her ear though the night.

By the next morning, Fantine was ill. Raoul spent the entire day with her while the children went outside to play, watched over by Monsieur Gérald. Mimi was in the kitchen, tending to Fantine's diet.

"Monsieur Gérald, why are you here?" Belle inquired as the children chased each other around the garden.

"Mimi and your father are caring for your mother." Gérald answered.

"Don't you have school?" Remy asked. The young man shook his head.

"It's summertime and classes are finished until the autumn." Gérald answered, watching the children like a hawk.

Fantine saw all of this from her bedroom window. Drawing her shawl around her shoulders, she carefully made her way back to bed, Raoul assisting her as needed.

"The physician is on his way." Mimi told the couple. Raoul nodded and thanked Mimi, resting his hand on top of Fantine's, gently squeezing it.

Within minutes, the physician arrived and had Fantine undress so he could examine her. Raoul held Fantine as she shivered violently. The physician finished his exam and motioned for Raoul to follow him to a quiet space while Fantine dressed with Mimi's help.

"Monsieur Monparrse, there is no easy way to tell you this, but your wife has an ulcer on her breast the size of a franc. As what I'm seeing with your wife, there is something wrong inside her. I would suggest getting her into town as fast as possible to see a doctor." The physician told Raoul. Raoul nodded, trying to keep the tears from coming.

"We will go today." Raoul told the physician. He nodded and the two of them went back to the bedroom. Mimi was rubbing Fantine's shoulders in a circular motion.

"Raoul, I do not feel well." Fantine told her husband. Raoul nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and with his other, helped her walk out of the house.

"I know, dearest. We're taking you to town to see the doctor." Raoul told his beloved, having Mimi walk with them, just in case Fantine fell. The two of them got Fantine into the physician's carriage.

The physician told the driver where they needed to go and they sped off towards town.

* * *

At the doctor's office in town, it was discovered that Fantine had cancer, which Raoul had never heard of before. As the doctor told what would happen to Fantine, Raoul felt tears come to his eyes. Fantine rested her head on Raoul's shoulder as he and the doctor talked.

On the ride back to the house, Fantine got sick to her stomach. Raoul rubbed her back and told her it was all right.

As the days passed, Raoul and Fantine quarreled, something they had never done before. Fantine was moodsome all of the time and seemed to be angry at the world and everyone in it. After yelling at Belle, Raoul told his oldest it wasn't her fault. The children did everything they could to make their mother smile, but nothing worked.

"Fantine, why are you acting like this?" Raoul asked.

"I want to exit the world bitter for this is how I want my family to remember me." She answered.

"No, dearest. The children and I do not want you to be bitter – we want you to be happy and the mother and wife that we know and love. We love you, Fantine. Do you understand that? WE LOVE YOU!" Raoul screamed at his wife, collapsing down beside her and cried into his pillow.

"Raoul, do not cry. I am so sorry that I have been bitter. Please stop crying. I love you and will never stop." Fantine told her husband, feeling tears in her eyes.

The two of them slept in each other's arms that night. Raoul looked over at Fantine to make she was still living.

A week later, Fantine took a turn for the worse and was ordered to stay in bed. Raoul was the only one who was allowed to be with her.

Raoul looked at his wife and noticed how much she had changed – her face was pale and gaunt, almost all of her hair was gone, since she didn't eat she had lost a lot of weight. Raoul was afraid to hold her, for he was afraid that he would break her. Instead, he held her hand, letting her know that everything was all right.

"Raoul, before I leave this earth, I want you to promise me something." Fantine's voice was just above a whisper, leaving Raoul leaning in close to hear her.

"Anything my love." Raoul said, fighting back tears.

"I want you to fall in love again." Fantine whispered.

"No. You are my true love and I swear I'll never love again." Raoul sobbed.

"For the children's sake." Fantine said, her voice fading. Raoul went to the door and called for the children. All of them came running to the bedroom.

"What's wrong with mother?" Belle inquired.

"Your mother is leaving us." Raoul told them.

"Why?" Remy asked.

"God has called to her and wants her to join Him in heaven." Raoul explained.

"Momma! Don't go!" Aria yelled, flinging herself upon Fantine. Fantine groaned in pain.

"Aria, please be careful." Raoul cautioned, holding his daughter in his arms. "Say your goodbyes children, for we won't see your mother for a long time."

"Why can't we go with her?" Blayze questioned. Raoul explained it the best he could to the children.

The children said their goodbyes before leaving their father. Raoul sat behind Fantine and held her in his lap.

"I love you." Fantine told her husband.

"I love you, Fantine." Raoul said, gently kissing her forehead.

Raoul sang to his wife as she waited to enter heaven. As he ended their favorite song, Fantine's soul was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OH GOD!" Raoul wailed as he held Fantine's still form. He kissed her forehead and lips, thinking that would revive her.

Raoul didn't sleep that night, for he held Fantine's body close to him. When the physician came to take Fantine to the cemetery, Raoul refused, needing more time with her. The physician told Mimi that he would be back the following day to collect the body.

As soon as her daughter set foot in heaven, Cosette, Marius and Enjay ran over to her, crying as they all hugged and kissed each other. Eventually, the others came over to see what was happening.

"It is good to see you again." Enjay told his sister, hugging her tightly. Fantine smiled and hugged her brother back.

The Pontmercy family was finally all reunited. It was a bittersweet moment.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THIS STORY IS FINISHED!**

A/N: In case you're wondering (_coughMarieSZacharycough_) I did base the character Sara on myself.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Raoul bawled like an infant at Fantine's funeral and was asked to leave by the priest. Raoul and the children exited the church, standing outside the door to listen to the priest's words. The priest had written the eulogy himself and didn't know a single thing about Fantine. He didn't know her middle name (Bridget), her family's names (Marius, Cosette and Enjolras) or anything else for that matter.

Raoul left Belle in charge of her brothers and sisters as he barged into the church. The priest looked alarmed as Raoul came up to the pulpit and stood in front of the priest.

"Young man, what are you doing?" the priest inquired.

"Your job." Raoul told the priest. He then looked at the congregation and poured out his heart. "Fantine was none of those things the priest told you. I am her husband and I will tell you about my wife. Her name was Fantine Bridget Pontmercy-Monparrse. She was born to Marius and Cosette Pontmercy. She also had a brother named Enjolras.

Fantine experienced a bad relationship, which ended with her having a child and a battered life. After the two of us met, I knew it was love at first sight. We got married and had two beautiful children. After a friend of Fantine's died, we took in her boys and raised them as our own. I loved that about Fantine – she was very generous.

Fantine was a very loving person, which I think she got from her parents. After Fantine and I got married, we lived with them while our cottage was being built. Her parents treated me like one of their own after my father, then mother, died.

Fantine loved her children equally, as all mothers should. Our children – Belle, Aria, Remy, Blayze and André – loved and still love their mother, even though she is in heaven. They are the best children that Fantine and I could ever ask for.

Besides children, Fantine loved animals. We had horses, a cat, two dogs, chickens and a goat. She also loved to laugh, the rain, reading, spending time with her loved ones, riding horses, painting, embroidery, sewing, playing with our children, taking walks into town, taking walks in the park, spending special time with me and being happy.

Even as I say this to all of you, I feel her watching from heaven, smiling down on all of us." Raoul concluded, wiping the tears out of his eyes. He then exited the church and went to his children.

* * *

"Children, I am going into town. Mimi is in charge." Raoul told his children a year and a half later. He heard their chorus of 'love you' from the parlor, where they were having afternoon tea with Mimi.

Raoul mounted Lumiere and rode the big black horse into town. It was time that Raoul got out of the house, since the mourning period was over.

"Whoa." Raoul told the horse as they entered town. There was a group of people gathered around an overturned fruit cart. Raoul quickly dismounted Lumiere and tied him to a hitching post before seeing what the trouble was.

"What happened?" Raoul asked a woman in the crowd.

"The fruit cart fell on top of the seller. She's trapped underneath." The woman told Raoul. He removed his jacket and handed it to the woman. "Monsieur, don't do it. The cart weighs a ton and if you get trapped, it'll kill you."

"I will try as hard as I can to save the girl. What is her name?" Raoul asked the woman who held his jacket.

"Sara. She's new here in town." The woman told Raoul. There was no more talk after that. Raoul went to where he thought Sara was and started talking to her.

"I'm over here, sir." She told him. Raoul raced to the other side of the cart and got down on his stomach.

"Are you all right, mademoiselle?" Raoul asked.

"No – the cart landed on my leg. I know it's hurt, I'm not sure how bad it is." The girl told Raoul. Raoul backed away from the girl and carefully got under the cart so that he could turn it right. Little by little, the cart was slowly upturned. Raoul reached for the frightened girl underneath and gathered her in his arms. He looked down at her and realized how beautiful she was. She had pale skin, piercing brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. She wore a dress of blue material with black shoes on her feet.

"Is there a physician anywhere?" Raoul shouted into the crowd. Sara tightened her grip on Raoul's neck, fearing she would fall. Raoul lowered his head to her. "I will not let you fall. Do you have a place to stay?"

The beautiful creature shook her head as Raoul set her on the ground. Someone had fetched a physician and was at their side.

"Which leg is it?" the physician asked the woman.

"My right." Sara answered. Raoul squeezed her hand as the physician examined her leg. The physician looked at Raoul.

"Could we do this at your house?" the physician inquired. Raoul nodded and carried Sara over to where Lumiere was waiting. Raoul hoisted Sara onto the horse's back and then mounted the stallion.

"Go slow." Sara told Raoul as she clung to his neck.

"I will. I am Raoul Monparrse and this handsome beast is Lumiere."

"It is good to meet you."

"Forgive me asking, but where are you from?"

"I grew up in England and am here living on my own." The girl answered, looking up at Raoul. "Thank you for what you did today."

"You are most welcome. You are more than welcome to stay with my family and I if you wish."

"Thank you. Forgive me for asking, but is there a Mrs. Monparrse?"

"Sadly, no. She died a year and a half ago."

"I am so sorry. Do you have children?"

"I do. What about you?"

"I had a daughter and husband, but they died."

"I am very sorry for your losses."

"Thank you. What was your beloved's name?"

"Fantine. Yours?"

"My daughter was Ariella. My husband was Pierre."

Sara winced as Raoul helped her off Lumiere and had a groom take him to the stables. Carrying her bridal-style, he brought her into the house and placed her in the master bedroom. The physician appeared shortly after. Raoul squeezed Sara's hand as the physician looked at Sara's leg. She had a gash going from her ankle to her knee. Raoul could see blood running down Sara's leg. The physician put three leeches on Sara's leg so they could drink the infected blood.

"Shh. It's all right, pretty one." Raoul soothed Sara as the physician stitched her leg up. She had twenty-seven stitches altogether.

"It will heal, but it will take time. I would insist not working until that leg is healed, otherwise, you could damage it more. Have assistance sitting or standing." The physician instructed. Both Raoul and Sara nodded and thanked him as he left.

"How old are you?" Raoul asked as he helped Sara soak her leg.

"Twenty-five. What about you?"

"Thirty-one."

"You do not look it."

"Nor do you." Raoul said, gently wetting Sara's leg.

"Where are your children?"

"The girls are at school. They should be home soon. André, Remy and Blayze are a little young to go to school, so they stay with Mimi."

"What are your children's names?"

"Belle, Aria, Remy, Blayze and André."

"Beautiful names. I'm sure they are beautiful children."

"They are. Ever since their mother died, Belle has become like a second mother. She is only nine-years-old, but she acts more mature than she is."

"She sounds like Ariella."

"How old were your daughter and husband?"

"Ariella was seven and Pierre was twenty-three."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to them?"

"There was gunfire outside our house. Ariella thought it was something else and went to investigate. Pierre went out after her and the next thing I knew, they were d-" for the first time that Raoul had known her, there were tears in her eyes. Raoul held her and finished wetting her leg, being careful not to get water in the stitches. He then gently dried off her leg and carried her to the master bedroom.

"Raoul, you never told me how your wife died." Sara said.

"She had cancer."

"My mother died from cancer when I was four. Father went six years later – he killed himself."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

As Sara nodded, Raoul sensed pain behind her eyes.

"I have an older brother, who used to beat me." Sara said. With trembling hands, she took her arms out of her dress and showed Raoul a spot between her shoulder blades. "He held me down while he beat me with a belt."

"Oh my God! You poor creature!"

"To make it worse, he had friends over and they would hold me down and make love to me. I lost my virginity to one of them. Oh God – why am I talking like this?" Sara buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"There, there. Shh. I'm right here." Raoul soothed, helping her back into her dress. He held her for a while before he remembered something. "There are not enough rooms, because of the children. Are you all right if we share this room?"

Sara nodded slowly, throwing her arms around Raoul's neck and sobbed. Raoul let her cry, thinking about all the pain she had been through.

* * *

The children were playing outside, watched over by Raoul and Mimi. Sara was sleeping, which was the best thing for her. The poor thing had cried herself to sleep. Raoul didn't think that a person could suffer all of what Sara had. She was too kind and loving to endure that.

The children had finished playing outside and were seated in the parlor with Raoul.

"Children, I met someone today in town. Her name is Sara and she's staying with us until her leg heals. She was pushing a heavy fruit cart in town and it fell over, landing on her leg. I do not want any of you going into my bedroom unless I say it's all right. Do you understand?"

All the children nodded and Belle's hand went up.

"Yes, Belle?"

"May I give her some flowers I picked?"

"I think that would be a wonderful idea."

Aria's hand shot up.

"Yes, Aria?"

"Will she be our new momma?"

"Maybe. I'll have to wait."

There was no more talking after that. Raoul had Belle take the flowers she picked for Sara to the room while the other children went back outside to play.

"Sara, this is my eldest, Belle. Belle, this is Sara." Raoul introduced the two girls.

"These are for you." Belle told Sara, placing the flowers on the bedside table.

"Thank you." Sara told Belle, smiling at the other girl.

"You are very pretty." Belle told Sara as she exited the room.

"As are you." Sara told the other girl, smiling.

When the children were in bed, Raoul went to the master bedroom and saw that Sara was fast asleep. He quietly changed into his sleep shirt and climbed in next to his sleeping beauty. She was so beautiful in the lamplight. Raoul noticed that she slept nude and was not bothered by it, for the blankets hid most of her form. He turned off the light and laid there in the dark, listening to Sara's breathing and the sounds of the house.

_Fantine, thank you for sending me an angel like you. I wish you could meet her, for I think both of you would be fast friends. She is not you though, for no one can replace you. I love you dearest and miss you dearly. _Raoul sent his thoughts to his beloved in heaven. He looked over at Sara one last time before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

"Could I see that one, please?" Raoul asked the jeweler. The other man nodded and brought out the ring Raoul was looking at. He turned to his best friend – a young man Raoul's age named Caden. Caden had fiery red hair, green eyes and had been Raoul's best friend since childhood. He had known Fantine well and was godfather to all of the Monparrse children. Raoul was planning on proposing to Sara that evening. She had lived with the Monparrse family for three weeks and in that three weeks, she discovered that Raoul loved her as much as she loved him.

"That is beautiful." Caden told Raoul, examining the ring himself. It was the third ring they had looked at and this one drew Caden's attention. It was a simple gold band. Raoul didn't have enough money to get something fancy. Caden had offered to pay for a ring that Raoul fancied, but Raoul refused. Caden had recently gotten married to a wonderful woman named Gabrielle two years ago and they were expecting their first bundle of joy any day now.

"I'll take this one." Raoul told the jeweler. The jeweler nodded and placed the ring in a box and put the box in a velvet bag. Raoul paid the man and set off with Caden.

Caden returned to his house as Raoul made his way back to the house. He heard Sara and the children outside playing. The children's laughter was noise to Raoul's ears. He entered the house and placed the ring somewhere where Sara wouldn't find it. He then made his way outside and watched his future wife and children playing some sort of game. Sara looked at Raoul and smiled, motioning for him to come play.

"Sara, we must leave now if we want to get to our destination before sundown." Raoul told her. Sara nodded and got all the children inside, kissing Raoul's cheek as she walked by.

They headed to the stables and mounted Gypsy and Lumiere. They heeled the horses into a canter and Raoul took the lead, for he knew where they were going.

He heard Sara gasp behind him as they rode their horses to a clearing. Caden had set up a picnic for the two of them on his way home. There was a picnic blanket and basket set up under a shady oak tree. Inside the basket were two glasses, a bottle of wine, some sandwiches and some chocolate.

Sara and Raoul took the horse's bridles off and loosened their saddles while they ate. The sun was slowly starting to set. Raoul turned so he was facing Sara, getting the ring out of his breast pocket. He poured wine into the glasses and handed one to Sara. She looked beautiful in the setting sun, like an angel.

"Sara, I need to ask you something before the sun sets." Raoul started, getting the young girl's attention. She set her wine glass down and turned so she was facing Raoul.

"Yes?" she inquired, her large eyes blinking questionally.

"Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Raoul asked, handing her the box. Sara gasped as Raoul slipped the ring on her finger – it fit perfectly. Too shocked to speak, Sara nodded, feeling tears in her eyes. Raoul bent down to kiss her lips, wanting to hold her in his arms. Sara moved closer to Raoul and kissed him fully on the lips. Raoul closed his eyes and placed a hand on the back of Sara's neck, bringing her closer to him.

"You are so beautiful." Raoul told his fiancée, helping her mount Lumiere. She blushed and watched Raoul mount Gypsy. The two of them had finished the wine and made love in the grass, wanting more when they reached the house. They had packed the picnic supplies and tied it to the side of Gypsy's saddle.

The two of them rode home, thinking about the other person they were deeply in love with. They also wondered about their loved ones in heaven and how they would react to the other's new love.

* * *

Three glorious months later, Raoul and Sara were wed and were now in the honeymoon suite of an inn in the middle of nowhere. They were in bed, nude and drinking wine. They were resting up for more lovemaking.

"Are you ready?" Sara asked, removing the blanket from her body. Raoul finished his wine and looked at his wife. Because of her past, he knew to be slow and very gentle. He took Sara in his arms and kissed her neck while his hands explored her body. Sara kissed Raoul's neck, moving with him. Raoul entered the spot between her legs as Sara arched her back and opened her legs for him to enter. She moaned with pleasure as she felt Raoul extend inside her and go deeper. He looked into her deep brown eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Raoul whispered in her ear, rolling her onto her side. He brought the blankets back on top of them, for Sara was trembling. "Shh. I will not hurt you." Raoul soothed, going even deeper inside Sara. Her nails dug into Raoul's back, leaving bloody scratches. Raoul didn't seem to care or notice – he was more focused on his new love.

"I love you, too." Sara told Raoul, kissing him all over. Raoul was tired, so now it was Sara's turn. He moaned and groaned when she touched him in the right spots.

"Turn over for a minute. I want to rub some oil on you." Raoul told her. Sara obeyed and laid on her stomach. Raoul rubbed some oil on his hands and gently rubbed Sara's back, starting at the nape of her neck and ending at her feet. When he was done rubbing her back, he had her roll over on her back. Sara did what she was told and watched Raoul rub the oil over the rest of her. He gently took some pubic hair in-between his fingers and rubbed some oil on the curls. Sara stretched and moaned, loving the sensation.

"Your turn." She told her husband as he finished with her. Sara poured some oil on her hands and rubbed her husband's chest, neck, and arms. She then made her way down, rubbing some oil on his manhood. Raoul laughed as Sara rubbed oil on his feet, for he was sensitive in that area. Sara had him turn over and rubbed some oil on his back. He inhaled sharply as Sara rubbed oil in the scratches she left. She apologized and finished rubbing the oil on him.

Once the oil was dry, the two of them made love well into the night. As she slept, Raoul looked over at his bride. He took one of her hands in his and gently kissed it. He held her hand while they slept, feeling connected to her.

* * *

Nine months later, Raoul helped Sara into the tub as her contractions started. It was the middle of the night and wanted to be as quiet as possible so he didn't wake the children. Mimi was there to assist, if Sara needed it. Raoul helped Sara undress and got her into the tub.

Once she was in the tub, a strong contraction seared through Sara, making her groan in pain. Raoul shushed his bride and held her hand, letting her know it was all right. Tears came to Sara's eyes as another contraction hit five minutes later.

"Our new family member will be here soon." Raoul told his wife, kissing her cheek. He left her side and went to see where the new family member was. Raoul could see a head full of brown curls. "Dearest, I can see the head. Push."

Sara pushed with all her might with Raoul and Mimi there to assist her. Mimi prepared a towel while Raoul helped with the delivery. He rolled up his sleeves as the baby's shoulders appeared. Raoul looked up at Sara and saw she was getting tired.

"Almost there. Don't give up yet." Raoul told his bride.

Five minutes later, Raoul held his new daughter in his arms. She was screaming her head off as Mimi carefully cut the cord as Raoul helped Sara out of the tub and gathered her in his arms. He held onto the railing as he and Sara made their way down the stairs. Mimi was behind them with the baby in her arms. The children hadn't stirred, which was good. Raoul and Sara wanted to save the surprise for the morning.

"Here she is." Raoul told the baby, who continued crying. Sara took the babe in her arms and carefully brought the baby to her breast. The baby latched on and drank greedily.

"Raoul, what shall we name her?" Sara whispered, watching her baby nurse.

"Arielle Rose Monparrse." Raoul said. Sara nodded her approval, shivering slightly. Raoul helped Sara get under the covers so she was warmer. He then held both girls in his arms, both extremely beautiful.

That night, Sara and Raoul got very little sleep, for their little one was hungry and needed changing. Sometimes she wanted to be rocked, which Raoul was happy to do while Sara slept.

Arielle, Sara and Raoul went to bed around five in the morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise. Raoul got out of bed and helped Sara change into a button-down nightgown and wool socks to keep her warm. Sara sleepily thanked her husband as he climbed in next to her. Raoul propped himself on an elbow and watched Sara sleep. He was extremely proud of her and couldn't wait for the children to meet their new sister. He looked over Sara's shoulder to the other side of the bed. Arielle was fast asleep, which Raoul was happy about.

Sara turned over on her side so she was facing Raoul. He saw her eyes flutter open, then shut tightly. He wondered if she was having a nightmare – sometimes Fantine would do the same thing.

Raoul got out of bed and closed the curtains so the sunrays wouldn't bother mother and baby.

Towards mid-morning, Arielle started stirring and then began crying. Sara was awake and picked up her baby. She placed Arielle on the bed while she unbuttoned the nightgown and brought Arielle to her breast. Arielle latched on and began drinking loudly. Raoul was awoke by the noise and looked over at his wife and daughter. Arielle finished nursing, so Sara placed the baby in the cradle, gently rocking it with her foot while she buttoned up the nightgown.

By the time both Sara and Arielle were resting, the children were up. Raoul wanted to shush them, but looking down, he realized he didn't have any clothes on. Mimi sensed what Raoul was thinking and had the children speak in whispers.

"Why?" André asked. Raoul could tell that the voice was coming from outside the master bedroom.

"Your mother had a baby last night and needs all of you to be quiet." Mimi told the others, speaking in hushed tones.

"Can we see the baby, Mimi?" Aria's voice came from far away.

"Later, love." Mimi promised the children, having them go to the kitchen while she checked on the family. She poked her head in and saw Sara asleep in Raoul's arms. Raoul was stroking Sara's hair, his eyes half-closed. The babe was fast asleep on her back. Raoul heard a noise and straightened, seeing it was Mimi, he smiled sleepily.

"The children were wondering if they could see their new sister." Mimi told Raoul. He shook his head and mouthed the word 'later'. Mimi nodded and closed the door, leaving the family to sleep.

"What did father/mother Sara say? Do we have a brother or sister?/What's the baby's name?" all the children asked at once while they ate their breakfasts.

"Your father has said that you will meet your new sister later. Mother Sara and the babe need rest." Mimi told the children. Mother Sara was what the children wanted to call their new mother, which was fine with Sara.

After breakfast, Mimi took care of the dishes while the children quietly made their way to the master bedroom. They tried opening the door, but it was locked. Frowning, they went to do their chores.

Once chores were finished, the children stood outside the master bedroom door and pressed their ears to the door. They heard Mother Sara singing to the baby and heard their father singing to the baby as well.

It was Remy who felt brave enough to knock on the door. He must've knocked a little too loud, for they could hear the baby crying and both parents trying to soothe the baby.

The door swung open and their father stood there, a tired expression on his face, but it softened when he saw the children.

"Children, now is not a good time. Mother Sara and I didn't sleep well last night, for we were caring for your new sister." Raoul told the children.

"When can we see our new sister?" Blayze inquired. Raoul disappeared into the room and came back a little while later.

"Have you finished your chores?" Raoul asked. All of the children nodded. Raoul told the children to get something to eat and then maybe the new baby will have been rested enough to meet her siblings. Raoul closed the door, locked it and walked over to Sara. She was seated on the bed, watching Arielle. Arielle's eyelids were drooping. A minute later, she was asleep. Sara carefully picked up Arielle and placed her in the cradle on her stomach. She had a hard time sleeping on her back and loved to be on her stomach. Raoul rocked the cradle while Sara slept.

"Can we come in now?" Belle asked, her voice above a whisper. Raoul nodded and put his index finger to his lips, motioning for the children to be quiet. He had the children watch Arielle as she slept, one little hand balled into a fist. The babe stretched and stirred in her sleep.

"What's her name?" Aria inquired.

"Arielle Rose." Raoul whispered.

"That's almost like my name!" Aria said, a little too loud. Arielle stirred, but didn't wake.

"Aria, if you want to be in here, you need to be quiet." Raoul told Aria. She nodded and watched her sister sleep.

The children went to do their own things. Raoul promised that the children could hold her later, if they were good. He closed the door and locked it, for he didn't want any of the children entering and waking Arielle.

Raoul climbed in next to Sara and held her in his arms. He got a shawl for her and wrapped it around her shoulders, for she was still chilled to the bone. He then got out of bed again and found a warmer blanket to put on the bed. He kissed Sara's cheek as he climbed in next to her, taking her in his strong arms.

Raoul and Sara slept well into the afternoon. Arielle woke up twice – once to be rocked and once to be changed. Raoul tended to his daughter while Sara continued to sleep. There was a moment's peace when there was a knock on the door. Raoul went to the door and unlocked it, opening the door ajar just to see who was on the other side. Raoul smiled and stepped aside. The physician put his bag down and gently shook Sara awake. Shocked, she sat up in bed and removed the blanket so the physician could listen to her heart and lungs. He then took a vial of Sara's blood. Sara winced as the needle went into her arm, but she relaxed when he drew the needle out of her skin. Raoul held Arielle while the physician examined her, for Sara had already gone back to bed. Arielle cried when the physician checked her heart and lungs. He smiled and told Raoul to put the baby back in her cradle.

Later that day, Raoul brought the children in one at a time so they could hold their sister. Sara held Arielle on the bed, Raoul seated behind her. André was the first to enter. The couple smiled at the young boy as he sat next to Sara. Sara helped the boy hold the baby so he wouldn't drop her. After two minutes, André was done holding the baby. Sara took Arielle in her arms as the next child – Remy – came into the room. The boy sat next to Sara and looked questionally at the new baby.

"You do not have to hold her if you do not wish." Sara told him, her voice hoarse. Remy nodded and exited the room just as Blayze entered the room.

After all the children had held Arielle, Sara fed and changed her before putting the baby in her cradle. Sara went to bed while Raoul got dressed and went to check on his other children. They were seated in the parlor, having tea. Mimi had made cucumber sandwiches, which the children loved. Raoul smiled as he heard them talk about the new baby and about Sara. They absolutely adored her and didn't resent her like most children did when their parent re-married. The only child that resented was Remy, for he was not used to having someone new in the house. The others took to Sara very kindly. The girls had pretend tea parties with her while the boys wanted her to play pirate outside (she was always the mermaid they captured).

"Father, may we go to the park?" Belle inquired at dinner.

"Belle, it's getting late. You and Aria have school tomorrow." Raoul told his eldest.

"Why isn't Mother Sara joining us?" Blayze asked.

"Arielle has kept us very busy today. She will eat with us tomorrow night." Raoul answered, finishing his food. He rose from the table and went to check on Sara and Arielle. Closing the door behind him and locking it, Raoul stripped his clothing and smiled when he saw Sara nude as well. He looked at the cradle and saw Arielle fast asleep.

In one quick motion, Raoul was on top of Sara, kissing her wherever his lips could reach. Sara kissed him back with as much passion as she could manage. Raoul wrapped his hands around Sara's rounded breasts and gently massaged them. Sara was a little more awake as Raoul climbed on top of her, gently spreading her legs and went inside her. Sara gasped as Raoul pulled out and gently turned Sara on her back. He sat on her and ran his manhood up and down her buttocks so she would get used to it. He then entered and soothed Sara when she tensed up. He pulled out and took one of Sara's hands in his, wrapping her fingers around his manhood while his other hands played with the folds of her entrance. He lowered his lips, his hand letting go of Sara's. She wove her fingers in Raoul's curls as he kissed her entrance, pushing his tongue through the folds. Sara had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming with pleasure.

"Say my name." Raoul whispered, looking at Sara.

"Raoul." Sara moaned quietly.

"Again." Raoul said, smoothing her pubic curls with his hands. He carefully sat her up so she was seated in his lap, his manhood at her entrance.

"Raoul." She repeated a little louder. He kissed her neck and worked his way down, his hands running up and down her sides. Sara returned his kisses, feeling herself grow tired.

"No sleep. We are going to make love until morning light." Raoul told her, lying her down on the bed. Sara looked into his eyes and realized this wasn't Raoul – it was one of her brother's friends – the one she had lost her virginity to.

She tried to fight him, but he wouldn't let her sleep. If she did sleep, he would find some way to wake her.

"Stop!" Sara yelled, sitting up in bed. Looking around, she saw she was in bed with Raoul, their new daughter in the cradle next to her. Both were sleeping, but Raoul stirred when he felt his wife wake.

"Easy, tell me what's wrong." Raoul soothed as Sara began sobbing. He rubbed her back in a circular motion as he held her close.

"I had a nightmare, but God, it felt so real." Sara said in-between sobs. Raoul drew her closer for a hug, soothing her all the while. He held her in his arms as they slept. He knew it was only a nightmare and he wouldn't let anything happen to his beloved, no matter the cost.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!**

A/N 2: I did a little research for this chapter. I read an article somewhere about a pimp raping an innocent woman and tied that into my story.

A/N 3: YOU READ, YOU REVIEW (please)

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Fantine looked down at her husband and his new wife. She was very pretty and the baby was beautiful. The children seemed to be adjusting to their new mother and sister. Fantine worried about Remy, for he wasn't very social and seemed to not like either Sara or the baby.

Pierre looked down at his wife and saw how happy she was with her new love and family. Even though he didn't know him very well, Raoul seemed like a good match for Sara.

Marius and Cosette looked down at their ever-growing family. They had grown a liking to Sara and thought she was a good match for Raoul. Their new baby girl was gorgeous and the twins were adorable. Sara was a wonderful mother to the children and they loved her very much.

Enjay looked down at the family and smiled at the children. He couldn't believe how they had grown before his very eyes. He had to say he liked Sara, the twins and the new baby.

* * *

The rays of the summer sun peeked through the curtains of the master bedroom. Sara adjusted her position in bed and rested her head on Raoul's bare chest. Arielle began her morning crying. Sara removed herself from Raoul and tended to Arielle. The babe was now three months old and was as beautiful as she was the day she was born. Sara looked at her nursing babe, stroking her brown curls and softly sang to her. Raoul stirred, but did not wake, for he was very tired.

Sara placed Arielle in her cradle and rocked her til she was asleep. Sara then fell next to Raoul, resting her head on his shoulder. After sleeping for a while, the couple and Arielle were awake and headed to the parlor. Raoul looked at his beautiful bride and his daughter. He then cupped a hand under Sara's chin and kissed her passionately on the lips. Sara kissed him back and as they pulled apart, Arielle started stirring.

"Would you like your tea now?" Mimi inquired.

"Yes, please." The couple answered. Sara adjusted the sleeping babe in her arms as the children came into the parlor. They quieted when they saw Arielle sleeping in Sara's arms.

"Good afternoon, children. Would you like your tea now?" Mimi asked the children. Belle, Aria, Remy and Blayze wanted their tea now. André said he didn't want any. Mimi exited and returned a few minutes later with child-sized teacups for the children and the couple's favorite teacups.

The family enjoyed their afternoon tea in silence. Arielle slept all through tea, which her parents were happy about. Raoul held the babe while Sara drank her tea and had a tea sandwich.

"Mother Sara, may I hold Arielle?" Blayze inquired. Sara looked to Raoul, who was gently rocking the babe in his arms. Raoul nodded and carefully handed Arielle to the boy while Sara instructed him how to hold Arielle. Blayze tried to rock Arielle like he had seen his father do, but Sara shook her head. Arielle had been asleep for a while and they didn't want to wake her.

Once tea was finished, the family headed to the park, for it was a beautiful day. The older children played games while Raoul, Sara and Arielle sat in the shade, watching the children. Raoul saw Caden and waved him over. Caden, Gabrielle and their son, Julian, sat in the shade with them.

"She is gorgeous." Gabrielle told Sara, looking at the sleeping babe in the other woman's arms.

"Thank you. Her name is Arielle. Who is your little one?" Sara inquired, gently handing Arielle over to Gabrielle.

"His name is Julian, named after my father." Caden answered, looking at the sleeping babe in his wife's arms. "Is she an easy baby?"

"Yes. She sleeps most of the day then is up for a while, then goes back to sleep." Raoul said, putting an arm around Sara's shoulders.

Suddenly, there was a scream from one of the children. André came over to his family, tears in his eyes. Sara saw he was cradling his elbow.

"My son, what happened?" Sara asked, holding André in her arms.

"O-one of t-the o-older c-c-children p-p-pushed me." André sobbed. Sara looked at the wound while Raoul went to speak to the children. She promised André that she would fix the wound when they got home. At that moment, Arielle woke up and started crying loudly. Sara carefully took her daughter from Gabrielle and went somewhere private to nurse. So that she wouldn't embarrass herself, Sara placed a blanket over the nursing babe.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Arielle cried, for she didn't like having the blanket over her.

"I know, dearest. It's for your own good." Sara told her daughter, rocking her in her arms. Arielle nursed for another five minutes. Sara placed her daughter on the grass and readjusted herself. She saw a pimp staring at her, but she ignored him and ran to Raoul.

"It's time we headed home. It was nice seeing you." Raoul was telling Caden and his family. Sara saw André still in tears and the older children weren't saying anything.

As they exited the park, Sara saw the same pimp staring at the family. He tipped his hat to Raoul, his hungry eyes focused on Sara. Raoul walked beside her, blocking the pimp's view of Sara. She felt a shiver run down her spine as they continued to walk home.

The children went to do their own things while Sara tended to André's wound. It wasn't a deep wound, but it did need attention. Sara sang to André as she tended to him, keeping his mind off the wound.

"There. All done." Sara told him, kissing the wound.

"Thank you Mother Sara." André thanked Sara, hugging her waist. She smiled and watched him join his brothers. Sara smiled and went to the master bedroom. She opened the door and witnessed Raoul changing his youngest, singing and talking to her. Sara stood in the doorway for a while, watching the scene. Raoul then placed Arielle in the cradle and rocked her until she was sleeping. He then exited the room to wash up. Sara closed the door and undressed, for the weather was hot and she felt overheated. Raoul reentered the room and smiled at his lovely bride.

"Come join me monsieur." Sara purred. Raoul quickly undressed and climbed in next to her, kissing her passionately while his hands roamed her body. Sara's arms were around her husband's neck, massaging the nape of his neck and in his curls. Raoul looked down at her and kissed her nose before pulling out. Sara rolled onto her side, facing him.

"How did you get to be so beautiful?" Raoul inquired, rubbing his hands up and down Sara's arms.

"I don't know." Sara answered, quickly sitting up in bed and drew the sheets around her. She was staring out the window, afraid someone had seen them. Raoul followed her gaze, rubbing her back.

"Dearest, no one is there. The window is closed and the curtains are drawn. No one can see you but me." Raoul soothed, kissing both of her shoulders. Sara told him about the pimp she saw at the park and how scared she felt. Raoul kissed her and promised he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

* * *

The following week, Raoul had offered to watch the children while Sara went into town to get some things. She mounted Gypsy and pointed the mare in the direction of the town.

She entered town, dismounted Gypsy and tied her to a hitching post outside of the flower shop. Sara had wanted to get flowers, some chocolate, a new toy for Arielle and some spices from the aphocary.

Sara exited the toy shop and was about to go to the aphocary when she felt someone staring at her. She looked to her right and felt her heart freeze in her chest – it was the pimp she had seen the previous week.

"Well, well, well." He said, circling Sara. Raoul had told her that pimps only go after prostitutes, not common women.

"Please, monsieur – let me be." Sara told the pimp.

"You are such a pretty mademoiselle, ain't you?" he asked, wetting his lips with his tongue. He wrapped a hand around her arm, causing her to drop her purchases. Two women passing by looked over and saw the pimp harassing Sara.

"Oy! Leave her alone!" one of the women told the pimp.

"What did she ever do to you?" the other woman put in.

The pimp ignored the women and Sara's pleas, leading her into an alleyway. He pushed Sara against a wall, holding her with one hand. With the other, he did the buckle on his pants and pulled them down.

"Don't scream or I'll kill you." The pimp whispered in Sara's ear. Sara held her tongue as he used both of his hands to part Sara's skirts and bring her to him. She tried to fight him, but he was too strong.

"Lay down." The pimp ordered. Sara cried as she lay down on the dirt floor. The pimp had undressed and ripped Sara's dress off her body. He entered her and violently made love to her for a long time. Sara was scared and started shaking. The pimp dressed and spit on Sara when the deed was done.

* * *

It was getting late and Raoul was worried. He left Mimi in charge of the children while he went to the stables and mounted Lumiere. He pointed the stallion towards town. Dark storm clouds were gathering in the sky. Raoul could hear the low rumble of thunder as he entered town. He dismounted Lumiere and tied him next to Gypsy.

"Sara!" Raoul called. He ran up and down the boulevard, calling his beloved's name.

"Sir, she's in there." An old woman told Raoul, pointing to an alley. Raoul's heart raced as he entered the alley. He heard Sara crying a short distance away. He ran to her and froze at the sight – her dress was torn from her body, a large bruise circled her eye – among other places, blood was caked on the sides of her mouth and her hair was a mess.

"Sweetheart, I'm right here." Raoul soothed.

"Leave me alone!" Sara sobbed, pounding Raoul's chest. She looked up and saw her beloved. She sobbed into his shirt, which Raoul didn't mind.

"What happened?" Raoul asked, cradling Sara in his arms. As she told him the whole story, Raoul felt his face grow hot. He was furious about what happened to Sara and no one had witnessed it. That son-of-a-bitch hurt his wife and there was going to be hell to pay. Caden was a lawyer and maybe he could offer some advice as to what the family could do.

Raoul carried Sara out of the alley, draping his coat over her exposed body. Raoul helped her onto Lumiere while he rode behind her. Sara held Gypsy's reins while they rode towards the hospital. Sara's purchases were scattered all over the ground and Raoul promised that the following day, he would return to town and repurchase everything.

He took Sara to the hospital, telling the nurse there what happened. The nurse took Sara away, telling Raoul to come back the following day to see her, if she was up for it. Raoul thanked the nurse and rode home, feeling tears in his eyes.

"Children, may I have a word?" Raoul asked the children. Aria and Belle put their dolls down as the boys looked up from playing with their toy soldiers. Raoul sat upon the armchair, feeling tears in his eyes. "Mother Sara was in town, getting things for the family when a bad man hurt her. She's in the hospital now. Mimi will watch you while I see her tomorrow."

"Why can't we see her?" Blayze inquired.

"She's hurt a little too bad for that. You can see her as soon as she's feeling better." Raoul answered.

That night, after the children were in bed, Raoul sent a prayer up to heaven as he bottle-fed Arielle.

* * *

The following day at the hospital, Raoul fought back tears as he entered Sara's hospital room. She was sleeping, but awoke when she heard Raoul enter the room. She turned away from him, fearing that he would hurt her. Raoul felt his stomach drop, for he had never seen Sara like this.

"It's all right, my love." Raoul told her, his voice hushed. He sat next to her on the bed and tried to touch her, but she pulled away. She was so scared, like a frightened animal. "I will not hurt you."

"I'm so scared, Raoul." Sara said, her voice shaken and weak.

"I know you're scared, but I'll protect you." Raoul told her, taking her in his arms. Sara was hesitant at first, but after awhile, she was in her beloved's arms. Raoul gently rocked her, kissing her temple and sang her favorite song to her. Sara cried, which Raoul let her do, for there was nothing else to talk about.

The doctor entered the room, a grim expression on his face. Raoul held Sara close to him, praying that everything would be all right.

"Mademoiselle, there is good news and bad news. The good news is that you can be released today. The bad news is that you have a lot of damage to your insides and unfortunately, you cannot have any more children." The doctor told Sara and Raoul. Sara felt tears in her eyes as the doctor told her the news. Raoul kissed Sara's forehead and helped her up as the doctor left. He helped her undress and helped her into a black dress with white lace around the edges and sleeves.

"I think from now on, whenever you go to town, I go with you." Raoul told Sara, helping her into an awaiting carriage. Sara nodded and drew her shawl closer around her. Raoul kissed her hand and sat next to her as they made their way home.

Once the carriage stopped, Sara went straight for the house and closed herself in the master bedroom. She threw herself upon the bed and began sobbing loud and hard. Raoul opened the door and gathered Sara in his arms, holding her close.

"You're all right. Shh. I'm right here. I will not let anything or anyone hurt you. _A heart full of love, a heart full of song, I'm doing everything all wrong. Dear Mademoiselle, won't you say, will you tell_." Raoul gently sang as he rocked Sara in his arms. Fantine had taught him that song and Raoul absolutely loved it.

As the days passed, Sara became more sheltered than she ever was. She wouldn't go outside for more than a minute, didn't go into town unless Raoul or Mimi went with her or didn't let Raoul dress or undress her. She did nurse Arielle, spend time with the children and be in the company of either Raoul or Mimi.

Caden came by the house after Raoul told him what happened. A pimp had killed Caden's mother, so he knew what was happening with Sara. She refused to see Caden, for she was frightened.

"If I can't talk to her, then I can't help you. I apologize." Caden told Raoul as the men exited the master bedroom. Raoul frowned and thanked his friend for coming. Caden smiled and placed a hand on Raoul's shoulder. "She will recover. It will take time and patience."

Raoul entered the master bedroom and sat next to Sara. She nursed Arielle, a shawl draped around her shoulders.

"I'm right here." Raoul told his beloved, staying his distance. Sara looked at Raoul, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do. I fear I cannot leave this house." Sara told Raoul, blinking back the tears.

"I will never leave you. You will be all right, I promise." Raoul said, kissing her temple. For the first time, Sara moved closer to her husband, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Little by little, Sara's progress and trust improved. The doctor came every day to check on her, which Raoul recommended. Sara calmed her breathing and squeezed Raoul's hand as the doctor examined her insides. He stepped away from Sara and smiled at the couple.

"Your insides are healing nicely. I would wait to sleep together until she has made a full recovery. How do you feel?" the doctor asked Sara.

"All right, except I cannot stop thinking about what happened to me. I'm scared all the time and I have become less trusting." She told the doctor.

"Do you have nightmares about it?" the doctor asked. Sara nodded and squeezed Raoul's hand.

"All the time." Sara answered. The doctor wrote something down and handed the paper to Raoul. Raoul nodded and thanked the doctor as he exited the house.

"What is that?" Sara asked, not opening her eyes. She was resting against the pillows, eyes closed.

"It's something the doctor prescribed for you. I'll go into town to get it for you." Raoul told her, starting to leave when she grabbed his sleeve.

"Stay with me." Sara whispered. Raoul nodded and called for Mimi. She rushed into the room, followed by the children. In her arms, she held Arielle. The baby cooed when she saw her mother. Sara smiled and opened her arms for the baby. Mimi placed the babe in her mother's arms and turned to Raoul.

"Mimi, would you be willing to go into town?" Raoul asked, handing the paper to Mimi. Mimi nodded and exited the room. The children stood in the doorway, watching their mother and father. Not saying anything, they exited the room, closing the door behind them.

"I love you." Raoul told Sara, taking her in his arms. Sara put Arielle in her cradle as Raoul took her in his arms.

"And I love you." Sara told him, resting her head against his shoulder. He held her on his lap, not touching her, but holding her close, too afraid to let her go.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! YOU ALL ROCK!  
A/N 2: Also, I want to thank my good friend Marie S Zachary for helping me with most of this story.  
A/N 3: Another thanks to everyone who added me to their author/story alerts - that means a lot to me!

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY

_A heart full of love  
A heart full of song  
I'm doing everything all wrong  
Oh God, for shame  
I do not even know your name  
Dear Mad'moiselle  
Won't you say?  
Will you tell?_

All of the children are out of the house, leaving Raoul and Sara to live out the rest of their days together. The year after she recovered from being raped, Sara miscarried and would have killed herself if Raoul hadn't been there beside her.

_A heart full of love  
No fear, no regret_

The children have become very successful – Aria and Belle opened up a hat and dress shop; Blayze is a lawyer; Remy is a famous chef; André is a jeweler and Arielle works in a factory making fabric. All of them are married and have families. Raoul and Sara have told the children multiple times that they could do whatever they wanted.

_My name is Marius Pontmercy  
And mine's Cosette  
Cosette I don't know what to say  
Then make no sound  
I am lost  
I am found_

Caden and his family added a bundle of joy – a little girl they named Beatrix. They had no more children after their daughter, for Caden and Gabrielle thought their family was complete.

_A heart full of light  
A light bright as day  
And you must never go away  
Cosette, Cosette  
This is a chain we'll never break  
Do I dream?  
I'm awake_

With new life, comes death. Arielle, her husband and children died from yellow fever; André's family also died from yellow fever; Blayze died from an infection; Remy died from the same infection that killed his brother. Blayze and Remy's families somehow survived the infection that killed their husbands.

_A heart full of love  
A heart full of you  
A single look and then I knew  
I knew it too  
From today  
Every day  
For it isn't a dream  
Not a dream  
After all!_

The time came for the husband and wife to pass into the next world. Raoul went first – he passed in his sleep. Sara cried over the death of her husband, holding his still form in her arms and kissed his handsome face.

Sara thought of the wonderful life they had together – they had six beautiful children and each other. That was all that mattered.

_He was never mine to lose  
Why regret what could not be?  
These are words he'll never say  
Not to me  
Not to me  
Not for me  
His heart full of love  
He will never  
Feel this way_

Sara closed her eyes and drifted into the next world, wanting to be united with her family, both past and present.


End file.
